Jupiter: Leader of the Senshi
by HermioneLunaPotter
Summary: What would happen if Venus wasn't the Leader of the Sailor Scouts? What if it was Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter? Set in the time of the Silver Millenium, Makoto must come to terms with being a guardian for the Moon Princess... and the leader. Will she prove herself worthy?
1. The Reluctant Senshi

**Hey guys! So this is my first ever Sailor Moon Fanfiction. Usually I only write Harry Potter but I've been having a sort of Sailor Moon obsession lately and I decided to give this a try. It's AU (particularly the part about the Sun Kingdom) but Makoto is my absolute favourite Senshi so I wanted to represent her. So please enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Reluctant Senshi**

"Entering Queen Serenity and her daughter Princess Serenity!"

Around the Court, there is a shuffle of quiet movement as we all stand to honour the Queen and the Princess as they enter. You can tell that they are from the Moon Kingdom, for even in daylight, their bodies seem to glow. The Queen sits first, gesturing for the rest of us to follow. As I sit, I take in the people sitting at our table. They are all female and around my age, yet I do not recognise any of them.

"Good evening, Princess Ami of Mercury," says the Queen. Her voice is so magical, like music. Ami smiles shyly at the Queen. She is dressed in a blue gown and her cropped, blue hair is adorned with a headband of pearls.

"Princess Minako of Venus," the Queen moves on to girl sitting next to Ami. The blonde girl with a red bow in her hair nods and gives the Queen a pleasant smile.

"Princess Rei of Mars."

Rei, donning a fiery red gown, inclines her dark-haired head.

"Princess Makoto of Jupiter," the Queen addresses me. I am not used to addressing royalty and do not know the etiquette. So I simply bow my head.

"Princesses, I introduce my daughter, Princess Serenity."

The young girl sitting next to the Queen so closely resembles Serenity that there is no mistaking she is the Queen's daughter. She is beautiful, like her mother, with long blonde hair done up in the odango style and large, sapphire blue eyes that gaze around at all of us with uncertainty. I am not sure of her age, perhaps only a year younger than myself. But she is much more innocent than any of my fellows. Perhaps that is what makes her seem younger.

"Given the current state of danger the Moon Kingdom is facing, I have appointed all of you as Serenity's guardians."

The Queen pauses for a moment to let the information set in. I am astounded. Why do I have no knowledge of this request? She didn't even ask whether I wanted to guard the Princess. I suppose, as she is the Queen, she can make up my mind for me. I look around to gauge the reaction of my fellow guardians. None of them show any expression so I try to hide my astonishment and anger.

"So, where will we live if we have to be the Princess' guardians?" asks Ami meekly, blush rushing to her cheeks as she doesn't want to offend the Queen.

"You are to live here, on the Moon, and may only visit your home planets once a month. I have cleared this with your families."

Sudden anger at my parents fills me as I realise that they have had prior knowledge of this and yet are inclined to keep it from me. I feel electricity trembling in the tips of my fingers as I attempt to compose myself. It's not fair how the Queen is taking advantage of me. I'm just a child like the Princess. How does Serenity expect me to be a guardian?

"So, I'm only allowed to visit Mars twelve times a year?" asks Rei, colour forming in her cheeks. She looks a little put out. I don't blame her.

"Yes, that is correct. And none of you can visit at the same time. I need at least three Guardians protecting Serenity at all times. We are in danger of destruction."

"Why?" Minako asks boldly. "Is the Silver Alliance in danger?"

Queen Serenity sighs deeply and closes her eyes. We all wait patiently. From her reaction, I sense that there is something huge she is about to reveal to us.

"Princess Minako has put me in a troubling situation. What I am about to tell you I have kept secret from all the Kings and Queens of the Silver Alliance. It pains me to keep them in the dark but it is for their own benefit. However, I realise that I must explain the circumstance to you, if you are going to protect my daughter during these dark times."

She sighs again and there is a hint of sadness in her eyes. It is rare seeing Serenity look so miserable. Her usual contagious joy is all I am familiar with.

"Yet," she begins, drawing a deep breath. "I cannot be the one to tell you. Serenity," she turns to her daughter, "Please call for Setsuna. I need her."

Serenity nods and glides from the room. A glum silence exists between us all as we await the return of the Princess. I am still in shock. It is one thing to be randomly summoned to the Moon Kingdom- a place I have never been before- but it is another to be appointed as one of Princess Serenity's personal guard. I am from Jupiter, war is in my blood, and yet I am worried. I have never had such a large responsibility before. Having the Moon Princess' life in my hands is a very daunting prospect. Suppose I fail? I shudder and try not to think about what Queen Serenity would do if I let anything happen to the Princess.

The Courtroom door creaks open and Serenity enters, accompanied by a tall, serene young woman in an elegant black gown. Her long, dark green hair trails out behind her. She contrasts strongly with Serenity, who is dressed in white.

"Setsuna," says the Queen, rising as Setsuna enters and bowing her head. "Thank you for coming. I know it burdens you to leave the Time Gate."

Setsuna shook her head. "It was not a problem, your majesty. My father is guarding the gate for now. I will take his place when I return."

There is something strange about the way Setsuna addresses the Queen. She speaks with absolutely no emotion but there is a wisdom in her voice and expression that makes me think she is older than she appears.

"Your generosity is most appreciated," says the Queen. "These are the newly appointed Senshi that will be guarding Serenity from now on." Setsuna's eyes linger over each of us. I stare unblinkingly back at her. "I was hoping you would inform them of the predicament we are currently facing and how it came to be."

"Of course, your majesty," replies Setsuna, her hand caressing the Garnet Orb atop her staff. She sits next to me, the only spare seat in the room. I am intimidated by her presence.

"_In the beginning, the universe was ruled by Queen Aurora of the Sun Kingdom. The nine planets of Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were all under the Sun's rule. Times were peaceful, for Queen Aurora was a kind and gentle ruler. Each planet was ruled by a king or queen. King Hermes of Mercury. Queen Aphrodite of Venus. Queen Gaea of Earth. King Ares of Mars. King Zeus of Jupiter. Queen Persephone of Saturn. King Apollo of Uranus. King Poseidon of Neptune. And King Cronos of Pluto. For many centuries, the Universe existed harmoniously. Until, an evil force corrupted Earth. Queen Gaea wanted to overthrow Aurora and destroy the Sun Kingdom. Persephone, Apollo and Poseidon were against this idea; they were comfortable under Aurora's rule. But Gaea, full of this evil, convinced Hermes, Aphrodite and Ares to join her in overthrowing the Sun Kingdom. They succeeded and Earth became the dominant planet. However, the outer planets were not pleased with this turn of events and so there were endless wars between the inner planets and the outer planets. Zeus, being the leader of the planets under Aurora, created an asteroid belt which separated Mars from Jupiter. It was an attempt to stop access to other planets and civil wars. It was successful, until Apollo- still angry at Gaea, dislodged one of his moons and threw it over the belt towards Earth in an attempt to destroy the planet. His attempt was fruitless however, for the moon was not strong enough. It fell into Earth's orbit and became the Moon, where the last survivor of the Sun Kingdom; Princess Serenity, inhabited the moon. Under orders of Zeus, Persephone destroyed Earth with her Silence Glaive and the evil was vanquished. Princess Serenity, as the daughter of Aurora, founded the Moon Kingdom and the eight planets formed the Silver Alliance- sworn to be peaceful. Earth was eventually rebuilt by a new race free from evil. But all of a sudden, the darkness has crept into the universe again. As Guardian of Time, I have seen this coming. And therefore, Queen Serenity feels it necessary to take extra precautions and protect her daughter at all times, in case someone decides to overthrow the Moon Kingdom."_

Everyone falls silent at the end of Setsuna's speech. I am a little surprised. I have never heard of the Sun Kingdom before. I suppose I should have seen it coming. But as I child I was never taught the legends. I was only taught how to fight. Wars are all I know.

"Thank you, Setsuna. You may return to the Time Gate and fulfil your duty."

"As you wish, your majesty," says Setsuna gravely, bowing low before her Queen and exiting through the door.

"Queen Serenity?" I begin, not knowing how to phrase what I am about to say.

"Yes, Princess Makoto?"

"Does that mean that what happened to the Sun Kingdom will happen to the Moon Kingdom?"

Serenity doesn't answer immediately. She sits in her chair and closes her eyes again. I notice that she does this whenever she is about to tell something she shouldn't.

"I cannot know for sure, Princess Makoto. But I wish to take every precaution. That is why I have appointed you. I wish to train you up so that you will be the greatest royal guard in the universe- better than my own, in fact. To become part of the Senshi, you must swear an Oath of Allegiance in the presence of witnesses."

The Queen looks to each one of us, eyeing us firmly.

"I swear, on behalf of Mars, I will protect Serenity until the day I die!" says Rei fiercely, her eyes shining with something I can't quite place.

"And I, on behalf of Mercury!" says Ami, joining in.

"On behalf of Venus!" adds Minako.

"Jupiter will never fail you, Princess," I say, nodding my head at her.

The Queen gives a nod of approval. "Serenity and I bear witness to your oaths of allegiance. Away to bed, Princesses. Tomorrow the training begins."

I rise with the rest of the Senshi and follow the Princess down the hall and to the right. It is brightly lit, as all the rooms and corridors are on the Moon. Our journey finds us facing a set of five doors. Each has a silver plaque imbedded in the wood and the writing glitters brightly under the glow of the lights. The first one we come to is Princess Serenity's. The Princess pauses outside her own room and faces us. There is no doubting the delight in her eyes at having a guard around her own age.

"All your rooms are from here down," she says happily. "Makoto, yours is the closest because you are the Leader of the Senshi. The rest follow in order of the planets."

I am momentarily speechless. Me? Leader of the Senshi? This has to be some sort of joke. I know how to fight but that doesn't mean I can lead people in battle. Surely, Rei would be a better Leader as her relation to the God of War would enable her to understand war strategies. Though a good fighter, my approach is the more let's-just-fight type rather than the plan-a-strategy type.

"Well, goodnight," says the Princess and she quickly embraces each of us before disappearing behind her bedroom door. I sigh and go to open my door.

"Going to bed so early, Makoto?" asks Minako.

"I'm just following the Queen's orders," I reply.

"Oh, come on, Mako!" Rei laughs, punching my arm affectionately. "There's heaps more exciting things to do that sit around."

"Yes," agreed Ami, "I have never been to the Moon before but I have heard they have an excellent library. I would love to check it out."

Both Rei and Minako stare at Ami as though she had spoken in another language. I laugh at their expressions.

"I don't think they were meaning to go to the library," I say sweetly to Ami, giving her a friendly smile. She looks slightly disappointed at the prospect of missing out on seeing the famous Moon Kingdom Library.

"Who wants to look at books when there are a bunch of cute Moon guards to talk to?" giggles Minako, winking at Rei.

"Well, guards I'm not so keen on, but I would love to explore the Palace," she says. "You coming?" she asks me and Ami.

"Sure, why not," I shrug and link my arms through Ami's as we follow Mina and Rei down the hall and to the left. Eventually, we make our way outside into the Palace courtyard. It is the most beautiful sight I have ever laid eyes on. A large, ornate fountain resides in the middle of the courtyard, in a statue of Queen Aurora. Water erupts from the tips of her upraised hands and flows into the rounded basin at her feet. Surrounding the fountain are countless Willow trees, their branches and leaves drooping slightly. As we stand on the balcony, I can clearly see Earth, a blue and green orb in the sky, positioned coincidently between Aurora's hands. It is unfamiliar to me, seeing other planets so close up. Saturn is merely a shining dot in the sky on Jupiter- that is if you can actually see the sky. Storms rage constantly on Jupiter, particularly in Io, but the crash of thunder and the flash of lightening are familiar to me. Here, the clarity of the atmosphere on the Moon is slightly unnerving.

"This whether is surreal, is it not?" says Minako, twirling around with her arms in the air. Her golden gown swishes elegantly around her ankles.

"It's perfect," agrees Rei. "Mars is just hot and dry. But this," she gestures vaguely. "It is perfect. It is not too hot, nor too cold, or cloudy or humid or dry!"

I merely shrug. "It's not too bad," I say. "But I prefer the storms of Jupiter compared to this clear night sky. It's unnatural."

I know the others disagree with me, but they keep their opinions to themselves.

"Why don't we get to know each other?" suggests Ami, reclining on a bench overlooking the courtyard. "Since we are going to be working with each other from now on, it would be nice to all be friends."

"Sure," says Mina enthusiastically as she sits next to Ami and crosses her legs. Her personality reminds me of the Princess. They are both exceedingly cheerful and annoyingly optimistic about everything. Not to mention completely boy-crazy.

"Well, I'm Minako Aino and I'm from Venus. My mother is the granddaughter of Aphrodite, the first Queen of Venus. I love drawing, playing Volleyball, being around people and I'm absolutely not shy!"

"We can see that," says Rei sarcastically, chuckling slightly. I admire Mina's openness at telling strangers everything about herself.

"What's Venus like?" asks Ami, pulling out a tiny, square device and punching in numbers.

"It's beautiful! Very humid, so we almost never wear full-length dresses like this. It's very tropical, with lots of rainforests and bubbling springs."

"Wow," says Rei. "To think how different Mars is and we are only separated by Earth. Mars is a desert. It is hot and dry, with absolutely no water at all unless you go underground. The only plants that grow are cactuses. But we mine a lot of metals and things."

"Rei! You have to talk about yourself!" requests Mina eagerly, her blue eyes wide.

"Is it really necessary?"

Mina nods.

"Fine," Rei sighs. "My name is Rei Hino and I'm the Princess of Mars. I enjoy archery, martial arts and fortune telling. I think that's all. Mina, this is starting to sound ridiculous."

"No, it's good!" insists Mina. "Ami, you next!"

"Okay. I'm Ami Mizuno. I'm from Mercury. I enjoy reading, playing chess and swimming. Mercury is a hot planet as it is really close to the sun, so most of the time we spend around water."

"Nice, I'd like to go there," said Mina. "So, Mako, it's your turn."

I have been regretting this since Mina first suggested it. "There's nothing interesting about me."

"Yes there is!"

"If I had to do it, you have to," says Rei.

"Well, I'm Makoto Kino. I like most sports, particularly martial arts, cooking, ballet and gardening. At home, I spend most of my time outside, even during the storms. It always storms of Jupiter. And that's about it."

"See," says Mina kindly. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Good evening, Princesses," said a voice behind us. We all turn and blush as an extremely handsome guard stands in front of us, bowing in respect. "Isn't it a bit late for such lovely young girls such as yourselves?"

"We were just admiring the scenery," says Mina, flashing the guard a flirty smile.

"Why don't you go back inside? It's starting to get cold."

"It's not cold," argues Rei at once, but Mina nods her head and slightly elbows Rei in the stomach. "Of course, sir. We wouldn't want to be a bother."

We follow Mina's lead back inside.

"He was so cute!" giggles Mina as we head back to our respective bedrooms.

"If you say so," I say, slightly bored with the topic of conversation. "Well, goodnight."

"Good night," the girls reply as I enter my bedroom. I do a double-take. It is so similar to my bedroom back in Io that at first, it seems that I have been teleported back there. But I haven't for the window reveals the clear night sky. Back home, if I was to look out the window, I would no doubt see a storm raging. I gently strip out of my emerald gown; the finest gown I own, and sit at my dresser. Carefully, I pull out my blue-beaded hair tie and let my curly brown hair cascade down my back. My green eyes look tired. It was a long journey to the moon. I yawn and stretch my arms before slipping to the newly made bed. It is soft and comfortable and my eyes close instantly when my head touches the pillow. But I cannot sleep. The eerie silence of the moon is too unfamiliar. I miss the sound of thunder; my own personal lullaby. Sighing, I try to imagine I am back home and after a few hours, I finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I persue the story? This is of course set in the Silver Millenium and I am hoping to extend it into the actual time and perhaps even into Crystal Tokyo. But I haven't got that far with the plan yet. Please read and review! I would love to hear your thoughts :) xx**


	2. A Worthy Leader

**Thanks to all those who reviewed :) Please keep reviewing and reading my work! I hope you enjoy! xx**

* * *

**A Worthy Leader**

After a near-sleepless night, I wake with the sun blaring into my face. My body protests as I slowly roll out of bed and run a hand through my unkempt hair. I stumble my way to the ensuite bathroom, where I splash some water on my face in order to wake up. It works to no avail. I still feel half asleep. There is a sudden rap on my door.

"Princess Makoto?" says a male voice I don't recognise. "The Queen expects you in the Courtroom in five minutes."

"Okay," I mumble back, startled at the sudden request from Serenity. In a flash, I dress in my emerald gown from last night and hastily retie my hair into its trademark ponytail, before dashing outside and down the hall. The corridors are full with the Moon Kingdom staff and I am slightly surprised at the Palace's activity at such an early hour of the morning. As I reach the Courtroom, I notice that I am the last of the Guardian Senshi to arrive. I am also over dressed. Ami, Rei and Minako are waiting with the Queen and Serenity, dressed in some sort of strange uniform, each a different colour. The style is the same though. Ami's is blue, Rei's is red and Mina's is orange. It must have something to do with their respective planets.

"Ah, Makoto," says the Queen, inclining her head at my entrance. "Here is your Senshi uniform. I suggest you put it on for the training." She hands me a bundle of clothes and gives me a sweet smile.

"Certainly, your majesty," I respond and bow my head before heading back to my room to get changed. It consists of a white one piece, a short, green skirt, green lace-up ankle boots, a green choker, white elbow-length gloves, a golden tiara with an emerald in the centre and a pink bow on the chest and the back. I admire myself quickly in the mirror. Because of my abnormal height, the skirt is much shorter on me than the other Senshi; it makes my legs look even longer. I am not used to wearing such feminine clothing. My casual gear is usually breeches and a linen shirt- good for training and suitable for the stormy weather of Jupiter. Nevertheless, I look the part of a Senshi as I place the tiara on my forehead. I keep my rose earrings though; they are the only piece of jewellery I own. Satisfied with my appearance, I return to the Courtroom. I am the only Senshi with ankle boots; Ami has knee-length blue boots, Rei dons a pair of red pumps and Mina wears strappy orange heels.

"You look great, Mako!" cries Mina in astonishment. "I wish my legs were as long as yours."

I merely laugh, but I am secretly flattered. Being much taller than most girls my age, I normally feel like an outcast. It is very rare for me to be complimented.

"Good," said Serenity, nodding in approval at my attire. "Now, please follow Artemis out into the arena."

A tall, white-haired man appears at the entrance, dressed in a white suit. He smiles warmly at us and leads us outside. It is much brighter on the Moon than it is on Jupiter. I squint at the uncomfortable glare. I can't image what it would be like on Mercury, which is even closer to the sun. The arena is located not far from the Palace. It is a magnificent building, made of white marble like most of the Moon Kingdom. Inside is a vast range of training areas, including a boxing ring and a swimming pool. My eyes are immediately drawn to the collection of weapons lining the eastern wall: maces, swords, bows and quivers, hammers, spears. I have never seen more extensive weaponry.

"Wow," I hear the other Senshi gasp in wonder.

"Welcome to the Senshi Training Arena," says Artemis, gesturing to the room in front of us. "This is used by Senshi from all over the universe. Here is where you will train most of the time; except when Makoto feels necessary to train in a real-life environment."

The other Senshi look at me and I blush unconsciously. I wish they would stop referring to me as the Leader of the Guardian Senshi. It's not as though I have any idea of what I am doing.

"However, seeing as you are in desperate need for basic instruction, we have brought in a member of the Outer Senshi; Princess Haruka of Uranus."

A young woman with short, ash blonde hair enters clothed in a uniform similar to mine. Only hers is dark blue with yellow bows and her gloves only extend to her mid fore-arm. Her cool blue eyes rake over us, making me swallow loudly. She is not much older than me and yet she is highly intimidating.

"Princesses," she says curtly, nodding her head at each of us.

"Princess Haruka, these are Princess Serenity's Guardian Senshi," Artemis introduces us. "Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Minako of Venus, Princess Rei of Mars and the Leader of the Senshi, Princess Makoto of Jupiter."

Haruka smiles. "Pleasure to meet you, Princesses. But in the arena and on the battlefield, you will be known as Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter. And I as Sailor Uranus."

"Well, Sailor Uranus," Artemis bows slightly. "I will leave the Senshi is your capable hands."

"Thank you, Artemis." Uranus turns back to us. "So, you're the new Guardian Senshi for the Princess?"

We nod.

"Well," she scoffs, "You're not much are you?"

I scowl as she studies us closely. Already I dislike her.

"Oh well, let's see what you've got. You, Mercury!"

"Yes?" says Mercury meekly, shrinking under Uranus' harsh gaze.

"What's your best weapon?"

Mercury blushes. "W-weapon?" she stutters, staring at the ground. "I don't really use weapons. I can use technology and read but weapons? I would have no idea where to start."

Uranus crosses her arms. "Hmm... Well, try this on for size, Mercury." She hands Mercury a slightly curved sword. Mercury holds it as though it is poisonous, holding it at arm's length and regarding it with caution. Uranus laughs cruelly. "Come on then, show me what you've got!"

I can see Mercury's hands visibly trembling as she tries to keep a composed exterior. The fear dancing in her blue eyes betrays her. I want to shout her some encouragement, make her feel like she stands a chance. Venus beats me to it.

"Come on, Mercury! You can do it!"

At Venus' words, Mercury stands a little taller and her grip tightens on the hilt of the sword. With a confident flick of her wrist she swipes at Uranus, who easily side steps her attempt. The force of Mercury's strike makes her a little off balance and she almost falls flat on her face. She was right when she said she didn't use weapons. With a groan, she straightens up and makes another attempt. Uranus parries it and returns with a strike to Mercury's ribs. Mercury narrowly misses it, making Uranus cackle. I clench my fists, trying to dull the electricity surging through my fingers. How I wish I could wipe that ridiculous smirk of Uranus' face. The woeful battle continues, ending with Uranus hovering atop of Mercury with her blade to her throat.

"Pathetic," she spits, rising and sheathing her sword. "And you expect to guard the Princess?"

Mercury whimpers and scampers over to Mars, who consoles her quietly. The poor thing is white with fear.

"Who's next?"

"Me!" says Venus, flicking her blonde hair. She strides over the assortment of weapons and chooses a long, metal chain. I wonder about her choice. Would a chain be sufficient against Uranus' sword? Venus then faces Uranus, her face ablaze with determination. Swiftly, she swings her chain around her head and flings the end at Uranus. Uranus escapes the blow but the chain wraps around her sword.

"Ha!" cries Venus triumphantly, and goes to pull the weapon towards her when she is yanked forward onto her face. Uranus holds the end of the chain and swirls it playfully as she stalks over to Venus.

"Better luck next time, Blondie," she sneers, lifting Venus by the scruff of her neck and hurling her backwards into Mars.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" cries Mars, untangling herself from Mercury and Venus and storming up to Uranus. She is so small compared to Uranus' overpowering height.

"Aren't you going to retrieve a weapon?"

Mars shakes her head furiously, flames licking the ends of her fingers. "I don't need weapons," she growls. With a shriek she aims an aggressive round-house kick at Uranus, who narrowly misses and stumbles a little. Feeling more confident, Mars throws in a few punches, hit Uranus firmly in the face. But Uranus is tough. She doesn't utter a wince of pain. Instead, she drops her own weapon and leaps in the air, kicking Mars in the chest. She falls to the floor in a heap, momentarily winded. Uranus takes this opportunity to pick up her sword and make a swooping motion, indicating a kill if it was a real fight.

"You fight with strength, Sailor Mars. Yet I would not be so eager to drop your weapons. Particularly against a skilled opponent."

Mars rises, clutching her chest and muttering obscenities under her breath as Mercury takes her under her arm.

"So," says Uranus, facing me. "I guess you're last. Let's see how well the Leader of the Guardian Senshi performs. Hopefully they chose the right person."

There is no controlling my anger as I snatch a fearsome-looking sword from the wrack and brace myself in fighting stance. I glance briefly over my shoulder at my fellow Senshi. They are looking at me with hope. I know I cannot let them down. I am their Leader and I must prove I am worthy. I snarl and begin to circle Uranus. She follows me and for a few moments we continue to encircle each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. I know from watching Uranus against the other Senshi that she likes to wait for me to move first. I decide to give her what she wants. I feint for her left thigh. She side-steps but at the last minute, I pull back and instead, strike her right thigh. She releases a cry of pain. A sliver of blood seeps out of the wound, only to be sealed over immediately. But I don't mind. I'm not here to kill her. Only to prove a point. This time, Uranus lashes at me. Her movements are less controlled than mine and I easily parry the blow, returning one to her elbow. She gasps and I take this advantage, kicking her in the chest and sending her flying. The other Senshi gasp. They do not realise how strong I really am. I kneel next to Uranus and place my blade against her throat. She looks at me in awe... and fear. I feel triumphant.

"Hmm," I release her and place the sword back on the rack. "You wear your heart on your sleeve, Sailor Uranus. I suggest you try to hide your pain, that way you won't be caught off guard."

With a flick of my ponytail, I leave the arena with my Senshi, leaving behind a speechless Uranus. A smile tugs at my lips as my Senshi praise me endlessly on my efforts. I achieved what I set out to do. I proved myself worthy. There is no trace of doubt in my mind now. I am the Leader of the Guardian Senshi.

xXx

"Well, she was a right old cow!" hisses Rei as we make our way back up to the Palace.

"Rei!" cries Ami. I can't help but chuckle. Ami is far too innocent for her own good.

"Well, it's true! Who is she anyway? I've never heard of any _Sailor Uranus_!"

"I don't know," I respond, slowing down so the others can keep up with me. My strides are longer than theirs. "But she's also the Princess of Uranus. Perhaps we should show her a little more respect."

"Respect?" Rei eyes me incredulously.

"Well, whoever she was," says Mina calmly, "You certainly showed her up, Mako! You were brilliant!"

I smile at her, colour forming in my cheeks. Another compliment. That's two today already!

"Thanks, Mina."

"Yeah, you seriously kicked butt," agrees Rei.

We reach the courtyard in a manner of minutes. It bustles with activity, but there is no sign of the Princess, or the Queen. The handsome guard from last night waves at Mina as we pass. She gives him a flirty smile and flicks her blonde hair on purpose.

"Really?" I ask her as we sit on our favourite bench.

"What?" she looks at me innocently. "Just because I am the Princess' guardian doesn't mean I can't have fun!"

Rei scoffs. "Don't act all innocent, Mina. We know what your definition of 'fun' is."

"Whatever do you mean?" asks Mina, still feigning ignorance. But her pale cheeks are full of colour. I roll my eyes.

"Hey, guys!" Ami pipes up. I didn't even notice she is still with us. Her eyes peep over the top of that small, square device she constantly carries. "I found out some information about Uranus!"

"Like what?" we ask her simultaneously.

"Well," begins Ami. I can tell she enjoys having the attention focussed on her for once. "She is a member of the Outer Senshi."

"What's that?"

"Be patient, Rei, and I'll tell you. The Outer Senshi guards the Universe from external enemies. Haruka is just one of them. There's Princess Michiru from Neptune and Princess Setsuna from Pluto. They all carry these items called Talismans. Pluto guards the Time Gate and she rarely leaves unless absolutely necessary. The Outer Senshi also prevent the awakening of Princess Hotaru of Saturn; who carries the power to destroy whole worlds with her Silence Glaive."

"Woah," said Mina, her eyes wide. "Imagine having that much power..." Her voice trails off.

"I think that would be more of a burden than a blessing," I say.

"Yeah, I agree," Rei nods her head, looking solemn. None of us say anything for a while. The thought of the Silence Glaive frightens me. Saturn holds enough power to destroy entire worlds? That sounds like too much power for one person to hold, particularly a young girl. What if the Outer Senshi awaken her? Would she destroy the Moon Kingdom? Is that why Queen Serenity sent for us to guard the Princess, to assist the Outer Senshi in keeping Saturn at bay?

My internal rant is cut off when Mina tugs at my sleeve.

"Do you think that Uranus will train us forever?"

I shake my head. "No, I think once we are confident enough in our abilities, then it will be up to us."

"Good," mutters Rei. "Let's all gain confidence quickly alright? The less I see of Uranus, the happier I'll be."

"That might be a good thing," Mina laughs and grins at Rei, who smacks her lightly on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Sailors," a pompous voice from behind us says. We all turn to see a woman with long, curly black hair, blue eyes and a crescent moon on her forehead standing before us. She is short compared to me; but then again, most people are.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I am Luna, one of Queen Serenity's Royal Advisers, along with Artemis."

"Oh, well nice to meet you, Luna." I hold out my hand and grasp her firmly. "I'm Sailor Jupiter."

"Mars."

"Venus."

"Sailor Mercury."

Luna smiled around at all of us pleasantly. "Pleasure to meet you too, Sailors. I have a message from Queen Serenity for Princess Makoto."

"That's me," I say. "What does she want?"

Reaching into the folds of her yellow dress, Luna pulls out a small square of paper and opens it.

"Would Princess Makoto please go and assist Princess Serenity with her lessons immediately. She is to be found in the library. Cordially, Queen Serenity."

"Sure thing, Luna. I'll just go and get dressed."

The young woman bows her head and disappears inside the Palace.

"I didn't know we had to teach the Princess," says Mina. "I thought we were just her guardians."

"You get to see the library before me!" cries Ami, looking slightly put out. "You must tell me what it is like, Mako."

I smile at her and pat her shoulder. "Of course, Ami. Well, this is going to be fun." I begin to make my way up to the Palace. "See you around," I yell over my shoulder as I disappear behind the double doors.

* * *

**Please read and review! xx :)**


	3. The Dreamer and the Realist

**Another chapter for you :) A Makoto and Serenity moment. Please keep reviewing and reading this story :) Enjoy xx**

* * *

**The Dreamer and the Realist**

The library is on the same floor as the Courtroom and the Senshi bedrooms. It is held in the right wing, however, overlooking the courtyard. As I walk past the windows of the Palace, I feel a sense of hopeless longing. How I wish I was back on Jupiter, hearing the rumble of thunder as lightning strikes the mountains of Io. The serenity of the Moon is so unnatural; I feel as though I am trapped in a large white box with no windows and blaring light shining above my head. On instinct, I let the electricity escape from my fingers only a little. But it is enough to cause the bright lights to flicker from the force of the current. A smile tugs my lips as the electricity flows through me, lighting my every nerve on fire. I know I shouldn't, but it feels good to release my energy. It makes me feel that little bit more at home.

I knock on the door of the library softly, not wanting to disturb the Princess.

"Come in," calls a soft voice. I enter and pause to admire the magnificence of the library. And it is magnificent. Books line the walls from the ceiling to the floor. Older, worn leather books are stacked in the top shelves and newer, more polished books are shelved closer to the bottom. I have never seen a more extensive collection of knowledge. Ami will probably appreciate it more than I do. A large ivory table sits in the middle, where the Princess sits, idly flicking through the pages of a large, brown leather book. She glances up from her studies when she hears me and the biggest grin breaks out onto her face. I am a little flattered, and surprised, that the Princess is so pleased to see me. We don't even know each other.

"Princess Makoto!" she cries happily, and rushes out of her seat to greet me. She is more than a foot shorter than me, even with her silver pumps.

"Your highness," I bow elegantly in front of her. When I look up, I see that she is frowning.

"Don't," she says, crossing her arms. "Please don't bow at me. And don't call me, 'your highness'. I can't stand it."

I chuckle inwardly at her stubbornness. "What would you like me to call you then, Princess?"

The Moon Princess chews on her bottom lip in thought, her blue eyes darting vaguely to the ceiling.

"How about, Serenity," she smiles at me. "That is my name, after all."

"Of course, your high- I mean, Serenity." It feels so weird calling her that. She is my master, after all. Surely I should be referring to her title out of respect. But I don't argue with her.

"Much better. Now, what may I call you?"

"Er..."

"I hear the others calling you Mako. May I call you that?" Serenity's eyes are so wide with pleading that I can't refuse her.

"Of course, Serenity. That would be most suitable."

"Great!" Serenity grabs my wrist and drags me towards the door. "Come on, Mako, let's go!"

"Wait, Serenity," I say, pulling my arm from her grip. "Where are you going? I am supposed to help you with your studies!"

The Princess turns and stares at me as though I just spoke blasphemy. "But it such a nice day out. Why would I want to study when I could be outside enjoying myself?"

She looks so blissfully happy that it is hard to refuse her. But I must stay strong. I have been given orders that I must follow.

"Serenity, I have been given orders from Queen Serenity to help you with your lessons. I cannot disobey my Queen just as you cannot disobey your mother." I reason with her.

Tears well in Serenity's eyes, spilling down her cheeks. Her lower lip trembles. "Please, Mako!" she pleads. "I don't want to do my lessons. They are so boring! I would rather die than do them. Please let me go outside!"

At first I am a little speechless at the Princess. She is so melodramatic, tugging on the sleeve of my shirt and almost grovelling at my feet. I quickly compose myself when she shows the slightest sign of hope.

"Listen," I sigh and pull my arm from her grip. "I'll make a deal with you. We will do your lessons for an hour or so and when I am satisfied, then we will go outside. Fair?"

Serenity sticks out her bottom lip and heaves a sigh. I can see her debating inside her head, whether to persist with her argument. Not wanting her to think I am weak, I tighten my features and cross my arms.

"Fine," she says, defeated. Obviously, she knows that I am not someone to argue with. I grasp Serenity's tiny hand and pull her back to the table, where she sits down with exaggerated movements. It makes me laugh; watching her attempt to persuade me. Her portrayal of the poor, unfortunate child is merely laughable. She is the Princess of the Moon- owning everything and getting everything she wants. It is about time she understands what it is like to be disciplined.

I begin to help her. She is learning about the history of the Silver Alliance and the Moon Kingdom, in more depth than that of which Setsuna told us. I do the lessons along with Serenity as I am keen to learn more about the Moon and the destruction of the Sun. Time passes quickly and soon I realise that the sun is beginning to set on the horizon. I have been so absorbed in the massive text and quenching my curiosity that I haven't noticed Serenity snoring beside me. I chuckle.

"Serenity!" I whisper as I shake her arm gently. She snorts, which surprises me since she is a Princess after all, and eyes me crossly.

"Mako!" she complains. "I was just getting to the good part of my dream!"

"You shouldn't have been dreaming at all," I explain, as I close the large volume and stash it among the top shelves. "You should have been studying."

The Princess merely shrugs her shoulders. "My hour is up. Now it's time to go outside!"

"Fine," I sigh, letting Serenity drag me out into the twilight. As much as I miss Jupiter, I can't help but appreciate the Moon's beauty. It is like a painting; perfectly sculptured by an accomplished artist, never changing. Nothing ever seems to go wrong on the Moon. The weather is always divine; contrasting starkly with Jupiter, where the lightning and thunder are my constant companions.

Serenity watches me as we take a turn around the courtyard. Earth is still perfectly positioned between Aurora's golden fingers.

"Have you been to any planets?" asks Serenity.

I shake my head. "Just Jupiter. And this is my first time on the Moon. I have never left my home."

"Me either," says Serenity sadly. "I have never seen any of the other planets. And this is closest I have ever been to Earth," she points to the green and blue swirling orb in the sky. "Mother won't let me go with her when she goes to other planets for business. She says I am too young."

"She is right!" I say, looking at Serenity seriously. "You are only sixteen."

"But I need to be trained as a Queen so that one day, I can rule the Silver Alliance as justly as my mother. It should be necessary for me to go with her!"

"Perhaps, but I am not the Queen. I am sure she has a reason for not letting you leave the protection of the Moon."

We sit beside the water fountain; I trail my fingers in the cool water.

"What's Jupiter like?" Serenity asks randomly. I am a little startled by her sudden question.

"Jupiter? It's... well... it storms often."

"Like, everyday?" asks Serenity, her eyes widening at the thought of thunder and lightning.

I nod. "Particularly in Io. But it's comforting. The thunder and lightning are my constant friends, always there when I need them. When I sleep, it's nice to know that they are watching over me..."

"Wow," remarks the Princess, staring at me in wonder. "It sounds amazing. You are so lucky you live in a place that is interesting." She sighs and stares at the ground. "Nothing is interesting here. It is all the same- too perfect."

"Don't complain, Serenity. You have everything you will ever need here on the Moon. There are many who are less fortunate than you."

Serenity nods slowly. "I suppose so..." her voice trails off and a silence creeps between us. "I wonder what it's like there?" says Serenity dreamily as she gazes up at the dusty orange sky.

"Where?"

"Earth," she replies. "I see it there, everyday, just within my reach and yet I cannot touch it."

"Earth is not part of the Silver Alliance," I say sternly. "We cannot go there. Especially not you."

"I know that," says Serenity quickly. "But I can't help must long to. I don't know how to describe it, but I feel as though I am being drawn there. As though someone has attached an invisible rope to my heart and is slowly pulling me, but my feet are cemented in the ground. Have you ever had that feeling?"

I shake my head. Serenity is too much of a dreamer. She longs for things she doesn't have. For things that shouldn't exist. Soon, Artemis appears to take Serenity to the Queen and I am left sitting by the water fountain, my fingers still trailing in the water. Should I be worried about the Moon Princess' obsession with Earth? Earth... who betrayed the Golden Alliance, who destroyed the Sun Kingdom and succumbed to evil? I should be worried. But I'm not.

* * *

**Read and Review? :) xx**

**P.S- the Golden Alliance is what was before the Silver Alliance (so bascially the Sun Kingdom and all the Planets in the Kingdom :) )**


	4. Finding Friendship

**Sorry about the late update. I've just been super busy with exam block. Hope you enjoy this next chapter :) xx**

* * *

**Finding Friendship**

I rise earlier than the rest of the other Senshi and make my way to the Training Arena. It is empty, except for Minako, who is performing stretches on the floor. Like me, she is wearing training gear instead of her Senshi uniform.

"Hey, Mako!" she glances up at me as I enter. "What are you doing here?"

I smile and take a long-sword from the weapon rack. "Just getting in some practice perform Uranus kills us. What about you?"

Mina laughs and runs a hand through her long, blonde hair. "Same. I don't want to look like a total klutz and fall on my face like last time."

"You just need to be swifter with your attacks," I say as I strike the training dummy hard with my sword. The head severs from the body with a clean slice, hitting the ground with a soft thud. Mina praises my work.

"You're really good," she exclaims as she rises and walks towards me. "Could you teach me? You'd probably be way better at teaching than Uranus."

I chuckle lightly, but hand her a sword. "Sure," I say. Mina grasps the hilt awkwardly, and I quickly correct her technique. My father always tells me that victory comes in technique not in power; something which I always stand by. Being a girl, I am never treated the same on the battlefield. Even though I am just as strong and talented, the Jupiter soldiers ridicule me. Nevertheless, I have won many battles for my planet through my precision and technique. It is something I regard extremely highly. I explain this to Mina.

"If you hold it like this," I explain, moving her wrist slightly. "Not only is it more comfortable, but you have a greater range. You're wrist can move more freely and therefore, it is easier to parry blows and make unpredictable attacks."

"Thanks. You are really good at this. Are you a soldier or something on Jupiter?" Mina gushes.

I nod. "Yes. My father has always allowed me to train with the Jupiter army and fight on the battlefield."

"You're really lucky," says Mina sadly. "I'm never allowed to do anything. My mother forbids it. She says that Princesses must act like ladies, and it is not lady-like to train and fight." She giggles a little and swings her sword, a little clumsily but overall fairly well, at the dummy and lodges it underneath the arm. "What would she say if she saw me now?"

"It's not that great," I admit as I slide the blade threw my dummy's ribs and stab the 'heart'. "I've been around men my entire life. My mother died when I was very young and my father raised me like a son. I've never met any girls my own age, except when I came here and met you and the rest of the Senshi. It's nice. I feel as though we are all connected somehow, like we are sisters or something, even though we've only just met."

"I feel the same way, too," says Mina. "I would die to protect all of you, even the Princess, though she's a little naive about some things."

I laugh. It is a nice change for me to laugh after being serious my entire life. "You've got that right. I had to do her lessons with her last night," I give a melodramatic sigh worthy of Serenity. "It was a nightmare! She's so different to me; so different in how she sees the world. It's... refreshing."

"I have to help the Princess tonight."

I playfully punch Mina's arm and give her a face. "Good luck. She _hates_ studying."

"Oh, joy," laughs Mina.

Talking with Mina is comforting. It makes me realise all that I have missed from only being around men since childhood. Looking over at Mina, I find I envy her. She is beautiful (I don't really blame her flirtatiousness when she is that lovely), she is fairly smart, she is kind and laughable and light hearted, but knows when to take things seriously. I could certainly learn a thing or two from her. At times, I can be too serious.

But my amiable chat with Mina is put on hold as Uranus enters the Arena. She has a formidable aura about her, as though she can capture the attention of everyone. But she is still yet to earn my respect. I haven't forgotten how she tormented Ami, Rei and Mina yesterday. She won't get away with it. Uranus gives us a curt nod as Ami and Rei follow behind her. Unlike Mina and me, they are dressed in their Senshi uniforms. Rei looks unimpressed.

"Why aren't you in your uniforms?" demands Uranus crossly.

I frown. "Because this is how I normally train on Jupiter."

Uranus eyes me irritably. "Does this look like Jupiter to you?" she snaps. "No. So put on your uniforms. Both of you!"

Mina nods quickly and drags me out of the room.

"That right old meteor!" I curse angrily. "She's about as pleasant as a dying sun!" My anger at Uranus increases with every step I take. She is so... infuriating. Who does she think she is anyway?

"You've got that right," says Mina bitterly. "I hope none of the other Outer Senshi are this bad."

We part to our different bedrooms to change into our Senshi uniforms. I tie the laces of my ankle boots furiously, cursing darkly under my breath. One day, I will show Uranus that she can't just order me around. But, she is still a really good fighter and I can learn a lot from her. I just wish she wasn't so mean. Mina waits for me outside my door and together, we make our way back to the Arena. She is still sporting her red bow, as I am wearing my blue beaded hair-tie and rose earrings. It is funny to think how similar we are in ways; not wanting to part with those precious articles that define who we are. My respect towards Minako is increasing bit by bit.

As we enter the Arena, we see that Uranus has got the other Senshi hard at work. Mercury learning to fight with a sword, and performing quite clumsily and arrows are raining down over where Mars is, continuously shooting arrow after arrow. She never misses a target though, unlike Mercury, who trembles as Uranus towers over her and barks orders. I feel so sorry for the poor girl. She really is out of her comfort zone.

"Ah, finally." Uranus finally acknowledges us. "Jupiter, go practice on the dummy. Venus, come with me."

Venus casts a fleeting glance at me and I give her a reassuring smile.

"You'll be fine," I mouth at her. She seems grateful for my support and I can't help but feel proud. I might actually make some friends with people my own age and sex.

Uranus glares at me to get going, so I jog over to the practice dummy, chose myself a weapon and begin training. Today I chose, instead of my long sword, a large, double-ended blade. I've only ever used this a few times and never on the battlefield, but I am confident enough with a normal sword that I should strengthen other areas. I immediately get to work, swinging the sword like the Mars Fire-Twirlers that sometimes visit Jupiter on special occasions as entertainment. After a few minutes of hard work, I am already dripping in perspiration and yet I do not stop. My warrior training has never allowed me to give up, even if my arms are burning and my hands are cramping. Besides, I want to show Uranus what I can do.

I soon feel eyes on me, and after I finish a spectacular move, I tilt my head to the side. Mars is staring at me, wide eyed, one hand clutching her bow and the other a single arrow. Mercury is trying to copy what I'm doing. But the person who gives me the most hope is Venus. She watches with admiration and happiness swimming in her light blue eyes and it makes me feel loved for the first time. I might actually have a friend in Venus, a good friend too. I smile back at her. Until Uranus ruins the moment and demands us all to stop gawking and get on with it. No problem, Uranus, I think to myself as I slice off the dummy's head. I could do this all day.

By the end of training, my arms and legs are burning and I hobble up to the Palace against the will of my protesting muscles.

"Once again, you prove yourself to be a competent fighter," says Uranus, her long legs easily catching up to me.

"Competent?" I snarl, my fists clenching. How dare she call me 'competent'. I am far better than her and all the others put together. I am from Jupiter. Battle is in my blood.

"Yes," says Uranus coolly, not recognising that she has insulted me. "You fight with precision. It is good to see such strength and accuracy in one so young."

I hiss and am about to send back a nasty retort when, Uranus bows her head and disappears into the distance. My blood is boiling with the rage I am trying to contain. Who does she think she is?

"Woah, Mako," says Mina, hurrying up to my side. "You look like you're about to explode."

I turn to Mina and scowl. "Well, I hope Mt Makoto explodes in _that_ direction," I growl, pointing to the retreating figure of Uranus.

Mina laughs. "I'm sure we would all enjoy seeing that. Rei especially."

"You know what she called me?"

"What?"

I can barely contain my outrage. "A competent fighter!" I spit. "Competent. Me?"

Minako looks slightly shocked. "Well, if that isn't the understatement of the millennium. Didn't she see you today?"

I shrug my shoulders bitterly. "Who knows? Anyway, I need a shower. I'll see you later."

Minako gives me a dazzling smile and hugs me quickly. "See ya, Mako," she cries as she dashes off to her room. I can't help but keep the smile off my face as I enter my bedroom. I think I just made my first female friend.

* * *

**What did you think? I don't know... I've just always had this idea in my head of Mako and Mina being really good friends. I'm not sure where I got this idea from but I hope you enjoyed it. Mako doesn't really have that many friends so this is a big moment for her. Please read and review :) xx**


	5. The Great Debate

**Thank you for being so patient. I have been waist deep in piles of assessment. But now I am on holidays so I can just write and write and write. Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The Great Debate**

The weeks fly by and I can feel the intense training with Uranus having a dramatic affect on my body. The muscles in my arms and legs have become more prominent and my stomach is taut and toned. The outdoor training that Uranus introduced last week has turned my skin from fair into a golden brown colour. I quite like it. However, other parts of my body do not like the intensive Senshi training. My fingernails are broken and chipped, the skin of my hands and feet are rough and callused and there are prominent scars all over my body from sparring with Uranus. I admire these disfigurements proudly. I am a warrior now.

As I sit in the bathtub, scrapping layers of mud off my legs from today's training, I hear Luna enter my room.

"Princess?" she calls.

"I'm in the bathroom, Luna," I call back.

Luna opens the door to my bathroom and peeks through. Her curly black hair frames her face in elegant waves. "The Queen has called a meeting. All the Princesses of the Silver Alliance will be there as well as the rulers of the respective planets."

"Oh," I say, looking up at her in surprise. "What is the meeting for?"

"I was not informed. You are to meeting the court room in 20 minutes."

I nod. "Certainly, Luna. I will be there."

Luna smiles at me and then closes my door to give me some privacy. Privacy is hard to come by on the Moon. With all the training and banquets, I am hardly ever left alone. I decide to take advantage of this precious solitude while I dress for the meeting. I carefully slip on my emerald dress, the one I wore when I first arrived on the Moon. The silk fabric is smooth and cold against my skin and swishes around my ankles elegantly. I cringe at having to wear it but at least it hides my scarred and bruised legs. My hair is as curly and messy as ever, so the only thing I can do with it is put it up in a high ponytail. A disappointed sigh escapes my lips as I regard myself in the floor-length mirror. Beauty has never been my speciality. Jupiter produces soldiers, not beauty queens. Still, I can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at Mina or Rei or Serenity. Even Ami's shyness gives her a sense of beauty. But me? I am not masculine. Dresses just look wrong on my. The only item of clothing I like to wear that has some sort of feminine quality is my rose earrings. They twinkle in the light of my bedroom and give me comfort. They were my mother's, before she passed away. Perhaps the only memory I have of her. I touch them gently and give a faint smile before leaving my bedroom and making my way to the court room.

Minako waves at me as I approach and I immediately go and join her.

"Mako!" she cries happily, embracing me. "You look beautiful!"

I suppress the urge to scoff and return the compliment. "So you do," I say truthfully. And she does look beautiful. Her light blonde hair creates a golden halo around her face, pulled back slightly by her beloved red bow. Her golden dress shimmers and sparkles around her slender frame.

"Thanks," she replies pleasantly. "Do you know what this meeting is about?"

I shake my head. "No. But apparently all the Kings and Queens of the planets are coming. And the other Princesses."

As soon as I speak, Artemis appears and announces grandly that the guests have arrived. One by one, the royalty enter. The first, I assume, is King Mercury. His hair is a dark blue, almost navy and his cobalt eyes are obstructed by his round glasses.

"Papa!" cries Ami, rushing to Mercury's side. King Mercury embraces his daughter and kisses her head gently. The woman who enters next I know immediately is Queen Venus. The resemblance between the Queen and Minako is uncanny. She is by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, except for Queen Serenity; her only rival. She glides elegantly over to Mina and kisses her cheeks lovingly.

"My daughter," she croons in her melodic voice. Mina smiles and introduces me to Queen Venus.

"A pleasure to meet you, your Highness," I say, giving her my best smile. She outshines mine by a mile.

The next to enter is King Mars. He is a stern looking man, with cropped black hair and a bristly black goatee. There is a spark in his eyes that I can't quite place, but it reminds me of Rei. But the person I am most looking forward to seeing is my father. He follows Mars, and as soon as he spots me, his face lights up into the biggest grin. It makes me happy to see my father smile. He rarely does; he is always so serious; but when he does smile, it makes him look younger. The skin around his stormy green eyes crinkles and he pulls me into a crushing hug.

"Mako-chan," he greets me in his deep, authoritative voice. I grin and lean up to kiss his cheek. This is difficult, even in the high shoes that I am wearing, for my father is seen as a giant among the other royals. He runs and hand through his curly brown hair and kisses my forehead.

"Father," I say, unable to keep the grin off my face. Only now do I realise how much I've missed him; missed Io. It is good to be with him again.

"You look lovely."

"Thank you," I reply gratefully. "You look alright yourself, for an old man."

My father chuckles; the sound is low and deep and reminds me of thunder.

"How is Shinozaki?"

His green eyes turn sad and he caresses my cheek. "He misses you. Your absence has been hard on him."

I feel a twinge of regret at his words. Shinozaki is my best friend, the only one of the Ionian soldiers who treats me like a proper soldier. We have known each other for ages. He loves me, and I love him too: just as a brother. He accepts this and never tries to persist, but I know it hurts him to see my indifference.

I want to ask more, but our reunion is cut short by Artemis requesting that we all be seated. Queen Serenity stands and addresses the crowd.

"Welcome, Children of the Silver Alliance," she says in her mystical voice. "Welcome King Mercury and Princess Ami."

Mercury and Ami bow respectfully.

"Welcome Queen Venus and Minako." Venus and Minako smile radiantly at Serenity and bow their golden heads.

"Welcome King Mars and Rei." Mars and Rei bow solemnly.

"Welcome King Jupiter and Makoto." Serenity turns to us and I give a respectful nod of my head. My father does the same.

"Welcome King Uranus and Haruka." I scowl as I see Haruka and her father, a sandy haired man with dark blue eyes. Haruka almost looks as silly as I do in a dress; hers is a deep blue and figure hugging. King Uranus' eyes are so narrow, he seems to have a permanent scowl.

"Welcome King Neptune and Michiru." Michiru is the Princess of Neptune and the only Outer Senshi I have never met. She is very beautiful, with aquamarine hair that falls in elegant waves and teal eyes. Her father, King Neptune, has a rather large, aquamarine moustache that makes me want to laugh. But I hold my peace.

"Welcome King Pluto."

I notice that Setsuna is absent. Her father is alone; a very thin, wise old man, with grey hairs streaking his tar black locks. His dark eyes are so bottomless that they seem never-ending.

"Father," I whisper quietly. "Where is Princess Setsuna?"

"She will be guarding the Time Gate, Mako-chan," replies my father. "The Time Gate must always be guarded." I nod my head and turn back to Serenity.

"Friends," she says warmly, opening her arms wide. "It is wonderful to have all the members of the Silver Alliance under my roof. I know many of you will be wondering why I have called this meeting."

Around the table, many head begin to nod. "It has been brought to my attention, by young Serenity, that Earth has been neglected for too long. I propose, my friends, that we discuss the inclusion of Earth in the Silver Alliance."

There is an uproar of hushed voices around the table. Venus gasps, Uranus scowls (though I think he does that normally) and Mars starts shouting aggressively.

"Please, please," begins Serenity calmly. "Let us not become unsettled. This is a fairly important matter. It will affect our past and the future of the Moon Kingdom."

"Earth cannot be trusted!" retorts Uranus angrily. "They betrayed us once. Who is to say they won't do it again?"

"Here, here!" bellows Neptune.

"Everyone is capable of corruption, Uranus," says my father slowly. "And let us not forget that Earth only overthrew the Sun Kingdom with the help of others."

"What are you saying?" says Mars hotly.

"Peace, friend," says Jupiter. "I am merely pointing out that Earth is a small planet. It would not have the power to overthrow the Moon Kingdom unless it has help. Therefore it is not a threat."

"But think about what happened!" insists Neptune. "The Earthlings are easily manipulated! They are too unpredictable."

"It is not the same race as it was during the Sun Kingdom, Neptune," says Serenity. "Queen Persephone destroyed that race, sacrificing herself." She bows her head in respect and then continues. "Persephone eradicated that evil. It is no longer there."

"But-" says Uranus.

"Enough. Let us settle this with a vote. Mercury, what is your opinion?"

Mercury removes his glasses and wipes them slowly. His eyes are calculating every possible outcome.

"I think, my Queen, that we should include Earth in the Silver Alliance. However, perhaps we should do some investigating first to gauge if it is a threat or not. That is my humble opinion."

Serenity smiles at him. "Thank you, Mercury. What about you, dear Venus?"

"We need to extend the hand of friendship to Earth!" she cries. "The only way to resolve war is for peace!"

"Thank you. Mars, what about you?"

Mars shakes his head violently. "No. We cannot afford to jeopardise the safety of our Kingdom by including those traitors."

"Jupiter?"

"Including Earth might not be such a bad idea, you Highness," says my father slowly. "However, I agree with Mercury. Allow me to send my most honourable Ionian soldiers to Earth to investigate."

"Thank you, Jupiter. That would be most kind. Uranus?"

"No. Never in a thousand millennia will I trust Earth again."

"Neither shall I," says Neptune, slamming his fist on the table for emphasis.

Serenity sighs. "I guess it is up to you then, Pluto. What does the Time Gate tell you?"

It takes a while for Pluto to speak. His sad, wise eyes survey each of us and I can see a raging battle taking place in his mind.

"Her Majesty knows I cannot tell one of what will come to pass," he says softly. "Meddling with Time is dangerous. I only observe and guard it. Time is precious."

"Yes, I understand," says Serenity.

"Then you will know that I cannot make a decision. I beg your pardon your Majesty, but it is not my place."

Serenity nods and sighs heavily. Her eyes close for a moment.

"Okay, I have made my decision," she says. "Earth will join the Silver Alliance."

* * *

**Oooh. So Earth with join the Silver Alliance? What will that mean for the Senshi? Please review! xx**


	6. Weakness

**Hey guys :) Sorry about the late update. Been having a bit of writers block I guess you could say. And I've been starting other stories... anyways... enough with the apologies. Please enjoy :) xx**

* * *

**Weakness**

Serenity adjourns the meeting fairly quickly, sensing the tension rising amongst Mars and Uranus. My father remains subdued as Serenity's court file out of the court room. We follow in silence. Outside, a heated discussion is taking place between Uranus and Neptune about Serenity's lack of leadership in allowing Earth to join the Silver Alliance. Next to them, their daughters, Haruka and Michiru are also involved in a discussion, though more deep and emotional from the looks on their faces. Haruka nods at me as I pass and I can't help but feel a sense of pride. Minako waves at me from across the hall where she is talking to Rei and Ami but I shake my head and glance up at my father. His indifferent expression annoys me. How could he let them allow this? I open my mouth to tell him so but he shakes his head at me gravely.

"Not here," he says and we walk outside into the courtyard. It is empty, except for the occasional groundsmen tending to the giant fountain of Queen Aurora. My father gestures for me to sit down on a bench and he sits next to me. Now we are alone, I freely express my disappointment in him.

"Why, father?" I ask. "Why did you do it? How could you let Earth join the Silver Alliance? You could have easily changed your vote."

My father sighs deeply and stares off into the distance. His green eyes glaze over like they do when he is deep in thought. I wait patiently for him to speak.

"Makoto," he says eventually. "There is much you don't understand about power."

I cross my arms stubbornly. "How is accepting those Earth traitors showing power? It's showing weakness!"

He shakes his head at me and a ghost of a smile tugs at his mouth. "Mako-chan," he says endearingly, reaching up to caress my cheek. He hasn't done this for so long and for a moment I feel as though he is not the King of Jupiter, merely a father talking with his daughter.

"Sometimes I forget how alike we are, you and I." He chuckles. "Frowning upon anything that shows weakness... love... peace... Your mother used to tell me off for thinking as such. Oh, the things she would say..."

His voice trails off at the mention of my mother. It always does. She died when I was very young, during the birth of my brother- who also didn't survive. I don't remember her, but people say I look exactly like her. My mother was revered more than any woman on Jupiter (even more than my father sometimes). Her way of looking on the world reminds me of Queen Venus a little. Perhaps she was a Venus descendent, with all her talk of love. I guess I will never know.

"Forgiveness is no weakness, Makoto. It is the best way to overcome the enemy. Show them kindness. Forgive them. It makes them eat themselves alive with guilt. It is also a very unpredictable tactic."

I smile in spite of myself. There he goes again. My father can never maintain a conversation without referring to battle strategies.

"I don't understand. It's not a very intimidating tactic."

He shakes his head at me. "One day, when you're older, you'll understand, Mako-chan."

I nod, feeling like a child. "Can I go with you?"

"What?" he asks, his eyes wide in confusion at my outburst.

"To Earth? You know... to investigate the enemy?"

"No, Makoto," he says sternly, that rare laughter immediately replaced by his normal fierce exterior. "It is too dangerous. Besides, the Princess needs you."

I pout. "But father," I plead, "I'm an exceptional fighter. You know I am. I can match Princess Haruka now. Please!"

"No."

"It'll be good experience for me!"

"No!" He fixes me with a glare so harsh, I almost cringe. _Almost. _"Enough Makoto. My word is final." He leans over and plants a kiss on my forehead before brusquely rising and stalking inside. I am left out in the courtyard in a foul temper. Why won't he let me go on the expedition? I bet Shinozaki will be able to go and I am far better than him. I scowl and turn around to face the courtyard. I see Rei walking with Princess Serentiy, which makes me scowl even deeper. Frown lines might be etched into my forehead right now. Stupid Princess. She doesn't need me to protect her. She's just stopping me from proving myself against the other Ionian soldiers. I am trapped here. And my father will do nothing to help me escape.

"Mako?" Minako interrupts my rant and sits next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I mutter bitterly, but I turn around to face her. She gives me a look that says: 'I don't believe you,' and raises her eyebrows but says nothing.

"That was something in there, eh?"

"I s'pose so."

"It's good that their given Earth a second chance though, isn't it?" I say nothing. She continues, "I mean, what happened between Earth and the Golden Alliance was centuries ago, you know?" She looks at me for a comment and I realise I have been silent for her entire speech. Even though I don't agree with her, I cough and hurriedly say, "Yes, I agree." It makes her smile anyway.

"Your father is really tall," she remarks, as she notices my father and Queen Venus talking by the entrance to the fountain. He towers over her, but then again, he towers over everyone. "I can see where you get your height from."

I smile at her. "Your mother is really pretty. I can see where you get your looks from."

Mina pokes her tongue out at me and pushes me playfully in the shoulder. "Well aren't you a charmer."

"Certainly am," I grin at her.

"You've cheered up. What was wrong?"

"Nothing," I sigh, casting a look at my father. "Just a little... disagreement."

"With him?"

I nod. "He won't let me accompany the Ionian soldiers to Earth to investigate any threats." My voice rises. "I'm just as good as any of them. Better even," I think about how I defeated Shino in our last duel together. "I need to go with them!"

"No you don't," chides Mina. "You need to be here, on the Moon. Princess Serentiy needs us and we need you."

I shake my head furiously. "No. She doesn't need me here. We don't do anything but train with Uranus. I am a fighter! I need to be out with my soldiers, leading an army. Not stuck here with a bunch of pathetic princesses who know nothing about the real world!"

I freeze when I realise I said that aloud. Mina is looking at me as though I just told her that I just drowned her cat. Guilt surges through me. I try to apologise, form the right words, but my mouth won't move. Mina's expression turns from one of shock, to one of betrayal. She purses her lips.

"Well," she says softly. "If that's what you think of us, then maybe you should go." She rises and walks off, before I even have a chance to say, 'wait!' I reach out my hand, but it doesn't do anything. My stupid mouth still won't work properly, so I end up gaping like a fish.

"I'm sorry that I'm too pathetic for you."

"Mina!" I call, rising and following her. My voice finally decides to work, but it's too late. Mina has already disappeared into the crowd of people gathered in the Entrance Hall. I feel like an idiot. I curse loudly and storm off into my room. Ami smiles at me while I pass, but I feel so guilty about what I said, that I can't return it. I need be away from social interaction for a while.

As I enter my room, I immediately strip off my emerald gown and toss it to the floor in frustration. I then run a bath, needing to cool my temper. As I scrub myself furiously, I realise that I have a terrible temper. Why did I say that to Minako? Why hadn't I kept that to myself? I don't think she's pathetic really. She's just not up to the same standard as I am. Which makes it difficult. I sigh. I'm not convincing myself at all. For the first time in my life, I close my eyes and think of my mother.

"Hey, mum," I mumble, feeling a little ridiculous at talking to nothing. "I'm sorry I'm so much like dad; saying things without thinking, afraid of being seen as weak. I just wish I knew how to be more like you..." I sigh and trail my fingers in the water. "You're probably not even listening. But I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

A tear rolls down my cheek and a brush it away furiously. I never cry. Ever. It is something very unlike me. But as I think of my mother, my father's words repeat themselves in my head. 'Forgiveness is not weakness, Makoto.' Maybe crying isn't a weakness either. Maybe the real weakness is being afraid to show weakness. It hits me. Maybe I have been a coward for too long.

* * *

**Hmm... poor Mako. Self realisation is always a hard thing to process. Anyway, please review :) xx**


	7. Redemption

**Hey guys :) next chapter for you :) Sorry about the lateness. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Redemption**

The next few days pass almost as a blur. Every since my incident with Minako, the other Senshi have completely ignored me. I pretend not to care, but even I cannot keep up this cool, nonchalant exterior for too long. It only makes me feel worse. Every time we train, I feel their eyes burning into me, expressions of hate and betrayal upon their faces. My only sanctuary is my training. Uranus often pairs with me and it pains me to say that I find her company more enjoyable than being with any of the Senshi. I know I should apologise, but my pride is too important to lose. I am their leader. Even if they hate me, they cannot disobey me.

So I train harder. I put my pent up rage and guilt into my training. Never before have I trained so vigorous. Even Uranus is impressed – which is saying something. But no matter how hard I train, I cannot rid from my mind the words of Minako and her hurt expression. I am faced with it during the day and even at night, when I close my eyes, she still haunts me. I just wish I knew what to do... how to make things better.

It's my night with the Princess again. I find her in her room, brushing her long blonde hair in the mirror. She beams when she sees me enter and rises from her chair, strangling me in a bear hug.

"Mako!" she cries. I chuckle slightly. As much as I don't understand Serenity, she does make me smile. And right now, she is the only person who doesn't completely hate my guts.

"Hello, Serenity. Aren't you meant to be doing your studies?"

She shakes her head and bites her lip. "No. Mother gave me the night off."

I know she is lying, but I don't have the heart to force her into doing something she doesn't want to.

"Okay then," I say. "So what do you want to do then?"

"Can we just talk?" she asks meekly. "I don't really have any friends my age. I never get to actually have a proper conversation with them. It's always, 'yes Princess, no Princess, whatever you say Princess.' Yeah, kind of annoying after a while."

She pouts and blows her fringe out of her face. I decide to sit beside her on her bed and cross my legs, facing her.

"I understand what you mean. Sometimes I wish my father wouldn't treat me as a girl. I wish he would fully recognise me as a warrior and let me go with him."

"I heard about that," says Serenity softly. "Minako told me how upset you were when Jupiter wouldn't allow you to join him on his expedition to Earth."

My heart sinks. She knows. Of course she knows. That's probably why she wants to 'talk'. So she can scold me for being so inconsiderate towards Mina.

"Mina told you that?"

Serenity nods solemnly. "She also told me about the fight you two had."

I bow my head, ashamed. The last thing I need is to be reminded of that night. It had been such a disappointment – a night of betrayals. My father had let me down. I had let Mina down. I don't want to remember.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I gaze up at the Moon Princess through my thick curly hair – it's out of its usual ponytail since I had a shower. She regards me fondly, as though I am a child that has just been caught doing something they shouldn't and is about to confess. I hate it. I don't need to be patronized. I am older than Serenity. But as I sit in silence, I realise she just wants to help me, to listen to me.

"I suppose so," I finally mumble.

"Well good," says Serenity brightly. I hate her optimistic approach to life. It's so unnatural. "I want to hear your side of the story!"

"What? Why? This isn't a counselling session?"

But the Princess only shakes her head. "The only way to accept your mistake and move on is understanding what exactly happened. Besides..." she smirks, "I just like gossip."

I roll my eyes at her. She can be so insufferable at times. But I cave in and tell her my side. I tell her about my father refusing me to accompany him to Earth. I tell her about my conversation with Mina. And I tell her about how I accidentally spoke my thoughts aloud. Once I finish, I sigh. Most people say that talking to someone lifts a huge weight off your shoulders... but I feel as though someone has trapped me under the weight of all of Jupiter. My confession has only resurfaced those emotions which I have tried to hide.

"You don't like it here?" asks Serenity, tears swimming in her eyes. Great. I've hurt another friend.

"No, no, Serenity," I say quickly, taking her small dainty hand. It is so white and smooth, unlike my own tanned, callused hand from my ruthless training. "I do like it here. The Moon is... beautiful. The most beautiful place I have ever seen. But it's just not... home."

Serenity nods slowly, taking it in. "I understand now," she says. "You're just homesick."

"Wait, what?" I ask. "Me... homesick?"

"Yes. Of course. Why didn't I see this before! That's why you were so disappointed that your father didn't take you with him. That's why you took out your anger on Mina. You feel trapped. You want to go home!"

I have to admit that I wasn't expecting this. Maybe that I have a problem holding my tongue, or I'm too proud, but homesick? I tell her so.

"Well," Serenity agrees. "You _are_ too proud and you _do_ have a problem with holding your tongue. But that's not the main issue. You miss Jupiter. Being here, its making you feel trapped. You need to spend some time on your home planet, rejuvenate and come back with a fresh start."

Serenity's words make sense. I have indeed been missing Jupiter – its endless rain storms and the clash of thunder as my bedtime lullaby. Perhaps returning to my home planet will clear my head.

I sigh. "I can't leave now," I say grudgingly. "Mina hates me. I won't leave until I resolve this and earn her forgiveness."

"She doesn't hate you," says Serenity, giving me a warm smile. Her blue eyes are so full of hope that I can't help by believe her. "She just needs to be able to trust you again. Go. Apologise. And once you do, then I will grant you leave to Jupiter."

I grin at the prospect of seeing Jupiter again. Not knowing what has come over me, I pull Serenity into a tight hug and kiss her cheek.

"Thank you, Princess," I cry happily as I leap off the bed and race down the hall to Mina's room. "Thank you!"

xXx

Minako's room is two down from mine. I hesitate before the door, unsure of what I have to do. How will I face her? What if she refuses to accept my apology? I shake my head. The only way to know for certain is to apologise. I summon all my courage and rap my knuckles against the wooden door.

"Who is it?" Mina's voice floats under the door.

I gulp. "It me."

She must recognise my voice for she instantly replies, "Go away Makoto." Her harshness leaves me frozen on the spot. The easy option would be to leave her and try another time. But I am a soldier of Jupiter. I don't submit for the easy options. I strive for the challenge.

"Please, Minako. I need to talk to you."

Silence.

I hear her footsteps approach the door. It swings open to reveal Mina standing in the doorway in her nightgown, her hair down and out of his ribbon. Her arms are folded across her chest and her blue eyes narrow are me. At first I think she is going to slam the door in my face but she doesn't move. It is as though she is waiting for me to make the first move.

"Mina," I begin, swallowing my pride. This is hard to do. My pride is all I have. Without it I am vulnerable, without it I lay all my emotions out on a silver platter. But I continue. "I'm so sorry about what I said to you. I never meant to hurt you. Sometimes, I just have a problem with keeping my thoughts to myself. Please, forgive me."

Mina glares up at me. This cold, expressionless girl is so different to the one I used to know. The girl who always smiled and was so bubbly she reminded me of the Princess. In her place, is this nonchalant, almost robotic girl, and I don't know how to handle her. I can deal with anger. But I can't deal with ignorance.

"So," she says bitterly, "you want me to forgive you so that you can go back to how everything was before, is that right?"

"Yes!" I plead, amazed that she has forgiven me so easily.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, Makoto, but that's not how life works. You make a mistake, you have to live with the consequences. Surely you know this, from all your time spent on the battlefield."

My heart knots tightly in my chest. I know I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. If I were in Mina's situation, I wouldn't be so forgiving either. _Forgiveness is weakness._

"Please, Mina!" I beg. "I'm awfully sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to…"

"To what?" she cuts in. "To say it out loud? You were still thinking it Makoto. You think I'm pathetic. You think all of us are pathetic!"

Her eyes are blazing with something I can't quite place. I feel my own eyes welling with silly tears. I force them back. Now is not the time to cry.

"No!" I reach out for her hand. "I don't think you're pathetic."

"Don't lie to me!" she shouts, her voice rising. "I know you think we're pathetic. Ever since you arrived, all you've talked about is how unfair your life is. How you wish you could join your father and be a soldier. How you hate being a Princess. Well you know what?" She storms forward, her hands on her hips. "You _are_ a Princess. And your life is pretty fantastic compared to other people's out there. At least you have a home and an education. There are so many people out there who don't have that."

I sigh. "I know that."

"You know what, Makoto," says Mina, her voice full of pity. "You're the pathetic one. You are so afraid of looking weak that you bottle up your emotions and hide away from the world."

This comment makes me angry. Who does she think she is, talking to me like that? Frustrated tears spill down my cheeks, hot and sizzling with energy.

"I am _not _pathetic!" I bellow, letting my disappointment and my rage burst out of me. My body is visibly shaking from rage. But Mina doesn't walk away. She actually starts to smile. Without warning, she pulls me into a fierce hug.

"There you go," she whispers. "Doesn't that feel better?"

I pout. I want to contradict her and say no, but I cannot lie to myself. A huge weight has been lifted off my chest, as though I have just release a fiery beast that has been trapped inside me for so long.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" I mumble.

She pulls back and gives me a warm smile. "I'd already forgiven you, Mako," she says.

"What? Then why did you ignore me all week?" I cry, putting my hands on my hips.

She smirks at me. "I come from Venus, Mako. We are the planet of love. My mother always taught me that a world full of love is better than a world full of hate and distrust. Besides, it's easier to ignore you. It's harder to forgive."

"I've heard that before," I say, remembering my father's words. _Forgiveness is not weakness. _

"I just wanted to help you, Mako. You're so pent up with anger and rage and you need to let it out. I know what you said to me you didn't mean, and even though it hurt at the time, I forgive you."

I gape at her. How could she be so forgiving? She gives me more credit than I deserve. I practically insulted her and the other Senshi.

"So are you just going to stand there and gape at me like an idiot?" she winks at me.

I grin at her, feeling lighter than I have in weeks.

"You know, I've never seen you cry before. It was quite touching." Mina pretends to brush a tear away dramatically, making me raise my eyebrows.

"Do that anymore and _you'll_ be the one crying!" I cross my arms and act tough, but Mina just laughs.

"Whatever you do, don't touch the face. I have a date tonight!"

And with that, she pulls me into her bedroom to interrogate me about hair and makeup.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review :) xx**


	8. Jupiter

**Another chapter for you :) This one took me a lot longer to write than most. Please enjoy :) xx**

* * *

**Jupiter**

Today is the day – the day I take my leave of absence. After being on the Moon for two months, my time has arrived. I finally get to go home to Jupiter. I rise earlier than usual and dress myself eagerly. Everything about the Moon seems lovelier today, as though it is begging me not to leave. But nothing can prevent me from going home today.

"Princess Makoto?" Luna knocks at my door.

"Come in Luna," I say as I sit at my dresser and pull my curly hair back into a ponytail.

Luna enters and smiles at me. "Good morning, Princess. I trust you slept well."

"Indeed."

"Your ship is set to leave in half an hour, so make sure that you are packed and ready to go by then."

"Thanks, Luna," I grin.

She leaves and I set about packing my bags. I don't really have that many clothes so I end up travelling fairly light. Besides, it's not like I'm gone for very long. I pack my training gear, and my emerald gown and some every day clothes – all of which takes about five minutes – then I head down the hallway to meet the Queen. Serenity waits for me at the entrance to the palace, looking as beautiful as usual. Her long silver hair is down, which is unusual for the Queen; and it cascades down her back like a shimmery curtain. At once, I am envious of that hair. If only my hair could look that perfect. But she _is_ the Queen, so I guess it makes sense for her to look beautiful. It gives her another reason to be respected.

As I approach, she turns and gives me one of those radiant smiles that make her white teeth shine.

"Princess Makoto," she says softly. Her melodic voice envelops me in warmth. "I see you are all packed and ready?"

"Yes, your Majesty." I bow low in front of her. She places a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"You are strong, Makoto, Princess of Jupiter."

"Thank you, my Lady." I rise and am pulled into an unexpected embrace. Serenity strokes my hair with a mother's touch – something I have not felt in a long time.

"Your ship is ready to leave. I will accompany you to the Departure Point."

She takes my hand and together we walk around the courtyard to the Departure Point. It is located behind the Training Arena, and is basically a wide, open expanse of a few hundred yards. In the centre is a large ship, in the shape of a crescent, which takes up most of the area. I marvel at it in awe. Moon vessels are the most magnificent of all ships in the Moon Kingdom – far more extravagant than the ones back home. As we walk, I wonder where Minako and the other Senshi are. I want to say goodbye to them before I leave. But there is no sign of them. Serenity leads me up to the entrance of the ship and then turns to face me.

"It is always a sad moment to say goodbye to one of my finest warriors," Serenity says as she cups my cheek and places a kiss on my forehead. "Even if it is only for a little while. Stay safe, Princess."

I nod my head and am about step onto to the ship when I hear my name being called. I turn around and see my Senshi running towards me.

"Makoto!" calls Ami.

"You didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye to us, now did you?" Rei laughs as she hugs me.

"Aw, you guys," I gush and pull all my friends into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," says Mina sadly as we break away. I realise that she is crying and I instantly punch her playfully in the arm.

"Oh, stop it you sook. I'm only going to be gone for a week. It's not forever."

Mina sniffs and wipes away her tears. "I know. I'm just going to miss you, that's all."

"We're all going to miss you, Mako," says Rei, patting my shoulder. "Especially seeing you stand up to Uranus!"

I laugh. "Don't let her get to you. She's not as strong as she thinks she is."

"Princess Makoto, it's time," says Serenity.

I nod and give my friends one last hug. Mina lingers the longest. She is my closest friend here and I am going to miss her terribly.

"Hold the fort for me, will you?"

"Of course," she assures me and kisses my cheek. I smile. It is a bittersweet moment. I am sad to leave my friends and the beautiful Palace, but I'm going home.

"Goodbye!" I wave back to the Senshi and the Queen as I step onto the ship. Minako's face is the last I see before the door closes and I am shut off from the outside world. I am ushered into my chambers by one of the Moon guards. Since Jupiter is beyond the Asteroid Belt, it will take at most, a day to arrive there. For the journey, I am supplied with my own room where I am able to do as I please. The room is enormous; as big as my room back on the Moon. A large, king sized bed sits against the back wall; covered in so many pillows it is a wonder that there will be room for me. The dresser is far too large to be necessary, but I don't even bother unpacking. I'll only be travelling for a night.

"I hope her Highness finds everything to her liking," says the guard as he bows before me and then leaves the room. I stand, stunned, for a moment, almost forgetting that it is me he was talking to. Being called by such a formal title is so unnatural. I am used to, "Princess," and "my Lady," but never have I been called, "your Highness." It makes me feel like the Moon Princess.

Now that I am left alone, I do the most natural thing a girl does when faced with a huge bed. I take a run up and leap in the air, falling softly onto the many pillows. Some of the collapse in on me and smother me, and I am left in hysterics as I spread my arms and legs out. One thing I must say about the Moon is that they are always extremely hospitable. I then roll over and flick a switch on the wall. Instantly, shutters covering my windows open and I see the magnificent darkness that is the universe. It never ceases to amaze me how beautiful it all is. We retreat further and further away from the moon and yet I can still see Earth – as beautiful and multicoloured as it always it. On the other side of my bedroom, I see the red planet, Mars. I sit up on my bed and watch the universe in fascination. The stars are still twinkling balls of light, but they seem bigger up here, and closer. I see the beautiful lights of planets and stars and then the complete darkness. Such a contrast I have never seen except here.

Soon we bypass Mars and continue towards the Asteroid Belt: the Belt that my ancestor created to stop the war between the outer planets and the inner planets. Only my father's soldiers can allow people to pass the belt. As we draw closer, I see them, the Ionian soldiers sworn to guard the belt, standing on their fort. Our ship draws closer and I hear the captain talking to one of the guards.

"We come from the Moon, with Princess Makoto to return her home to Jupiter. We ask for permission to pass through the Belt."

"Access granted," affirms the guard and our ship continues through the Belt. Only with permission will the guards move aside the Belt to allow a passage. Without permission, you must navigate through the Belt on your own, which is near impossible. I suppose that is why the Belt was made that way in the first place.

Once we are through the Belt, I see my beautiful home planet looming up ahead. Jupiter – in all its stormy glory. Oh, how I have missed it; missed the swirling storms of red and gold, missed the thunder and the lightning. Though it lacks in the calm, serenity of the Moon, Jupiter is by far the most beautiful planet in the universe.

"Your Highness?" knocks a man at my door. "We will be landing in about three hours. Feel free to get some rest."

"Thank you, I shall."

It occurs to me that I have been travelling for almost eight hours. And I am exhausted. I decide to follow the guard's advice and get some sleep for a few hours.

xXx

I am shaken awake by one of the Moon guards and informed that we have landed safely and to collect my bags, ready for departure. My bags are waiting, untouched, by the door of my room, and I quickly grab them and race out of the ship.

The first thing I notice is the rain. It pelts down and drenches my clothes. In a matter of seconds, I am soaked from head to toe. The next thing I notice is the flash of lightning across the sky and the familiar rumble of thunder that follows. I inhale in content. I am home. Two figures are approaching me, each holding an umbrella. As they come closer, I recognise my maid servant, Asami. Her long dark hair is pinned up in a bun on top of her head and she wears a simple orange dress under her black raincoat. But it is the person next to her that I am the most happy to see. How could I forget his dark brown eyes and that goofy smile of his? Not caring that there are hundreds of people gathered around to watch the Princess of Jupiter come home, I sprint down the platform and throw myself at him.

"Shinozaki!" I cry as I pull back to look at him. He grins at me and pulls me tight against him once more.

"Makoto! Welcome home!"

I feel safe in his arms. I always do. Being with Shinozaki reminds me of my childhood; of days playing hide-and-seek and mud fights and tree houses. But most of all, Shino reminds me of home.

"Welcome back, Princess," says Asami as she approaches me and curtsies. I pull away from Shino and laugh.

"Oh, come now, Asami!" I say, hugging her tightly. "It's Makoto, remember. None of this Princess nonsense."

Asami laughs and smiles at me. "As you wish, Makoto. Now come, get out of the rain. We can't have the Princess looking like she just stepped out of the shower."

Shino lends me his umbrella and three of us walk back to the chariot that awaits at the bottom of the platform. I take care to wave at as many people as I pass. Even though I hate all the attention, I have a duty as the Princess to act elegant and graceful – even if my skills are somewhat lacking.

"It's good to have you home," says Shino, taking my hand in his.

"It's good to be home," I agree, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Do you want to, you know, hit the rink?"

"Of course, I'd love –"

"No," Asami shakes her head. "Princess Makoto is far too busy. Her father returns soon and has requested a banquet be held in honour of his daughter's return."

My cheerful mood is once again put on hold. I give Shino an apologetic smile and slump back into my seat with my arms folded across my chest. Typical. Princess duties always get in the way of the things I want to do. Sometimes I wish I wasn't the Princess. At least then I wouldn't have so much responsibility.

As we arrive at the palace, I give Shino one last hug and whisper in his ear, "meet me in the courtyard."

He winks at me and then leaves. Asami takes my hand and drags me down to my chambers.

"Come, Princess. We have much to do before your father returns."

Almost as soon I we open my bedroom door, I am stripped naked and shoved in the bath. Asami then goes about washing my hair and scrubbing my body until I feel like a plucked chicken.

"Look what your father bought you," says Asami as she wraps a towel around my and takes me out to my bed. There, resting on the white bedspread, is a brand new gown. It is emerald green, my favourite colour, with a silk sash around the middle. I suppose it looks pretty, but I've never really been into pretty things.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

I nod my head and try to look enthusiastic. "Um, do I have to wear that tonight? I mean, I've already got a gown that's perfectly adequate."

Asami merely laughs and holds the new gown up against my body. "Of course you're wearing it tonight. That's why your father bought it for you. Consider it a 'welcome home' present."

I give a fake smile and mumble on about how grateful I am, but inside I am seething. My father knows me well enough to know that I _hate_ dresses. Something strange is going on here but I don't know what.

Reluctantly, I allow Asami dress me. The gown is tight fitting and hugs my body like a glove, until it pools around my ankles like some sort of chemical infected lake. The sleeves are long and rest off my shoulders, leaving my neck bare and exposed. My feet are squeezed into silver pumps and my hair is pulled and teased until it curls around my neck and tumbles down my back. Lastly, Asami powders my face and paints my lips red before turning me to face the mirror.

"There," she says, satisfied. "What do you think?"

I frown. "I look... different."

"You look like a Princess, Makoto," she corrects me.

There is a knock on my door, and a Palace servant opens it.

"Miss Asami, My Lady," he bows at us. "The King as arrived."

I look at Asami and gulp a little nervously. It's time to find out about the Planet Earth.

* * *

**What did you think? Please read and review :) By the way... does anyone know where I can find a good website to watch the Sailor Moon S season without it freezing up? That would help a lot! :D xx**


	9. A Princess' Duty

**Hey there :) Sorry for the late update but I've been celebrating Christmas with my family :) Hope everyone had a great Christmas and a merry New Year to come! Please enjoy this next chapter :) xx**

* * *

**A Princess's Duty**

Asami takes my hand and together we make our way down the hall to the entrance of the Ionian Palace. A crowd of people congregate outside the Palace gate, as the chariot pulls up and enters the grounds. Chorus of cheering and chanting erupts through the crowd and I laugh in spite of myself. My father is certainly a favourite of the people – and he's not shy in showing it either. My father exits the chariot and gives the people a wave. I grin and run to greet him.

"Mako," he says, pulling me into his arms and kissing my forehead. "I have missed you, my dear."

"I have missed you too," I reply and kiss his cheek. He gives me a weak smile and I instantly know that something is wrong. His smile is fake, I can tell. For some reason he is trying to act brave and it's off putting.

"Father," I begin, " what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mako. What could possibly be wrong when I am reunited with my daughter."

I am still not satisfied but let the matter rest for now. One of the palace servants hands my father a microphone.

"You requested this, your Majesty," he bows low before my father.

"Thank you,' says my father and he turns towards the crowd. "People of Jupiter!" His voice is magnified to ten times his normal voice. I resist the urge to put my hands over my ears. "I have an announcement to make! After her two month absence, Princess Makoto has returned and I am happy to say," he looks at me briefly, "that she is now eligible to be married."

"What?" I blurt out in outrage. Marriage? What is he talking about? Why would I need to get married? Asami scolds me and I clamp my hand over my mouth to keep me from going into a fit of rage. I have never been told that I am eligible to be married. I would only need to be married to become Queen – as is Jupiter custom – but why would I need to become Queen when my father is still the King? Unless...

"Every eligible young man will have the chance to win the heart of the Princess if they so desire it. By the end of the week, the Princess herself, will chose her husband. Good luck to all suitors."

There is a cheer as my father waves one last time before heading into the palace. I follow him in outrage. As soon as we are safely behind palace doors, I round on him.

"Marriage!" I scream. "Father, what are you playing at?"

"You are of age, Makoto, and therefore, we need to find you a husband. For you cannot become Queen without one."

I shake my head violently in disgust and throw my arms up in the air. "But I don't want to get married!"

My father fixes me with a grave look. "You have no choice, if you are to become Queen. It is the law. A woman cannot become Queen unless she is married."

"And why do I need to become the Queen?" I rant, pacing around the hall in a mad rage. "You have many years ahead of you as the King, so why now? Surely I can look for a husband when I'm much older. I'm only seventeen!"

My father looks eyes with Asami and she nods.

"Please, leave us for a moment," he tells the guards. Everyone nods and exits the chamber, leaving me and my father alone.

"Mako-chan," he says slowly. "There is something you need to know." His green eyes meet mine. They are filled with sadness and regret, something I don't quite understand.

"What is it?"

"Come here." He gestures for me to approach him and I do so, reluctantly. As I draw near, he cups my cheek and caresses my skin with his thumb.

"While on the mission, we were attacked."

"Attacked? By who? I knew we shouldn't have trusted those Earthlings!" I cry in rage. My father laughs uneasily and cuts off my rant.

"The 'Earthlings' as you call them, are not the problem. I have met their King and he is perfectly trustworthy. But there is a dark force in the universe, Makoto. Something powerful is awakening, and this dark force attacked us while we were on Earth. The Earth King has strong defences though, but I was injured while helping him."

I gasp slightly and kneel before my father. "Injured?" I whisper. "But you seem fine."

He lowers his head slowly. "My healers have done all they can to make me look presentable for tonight's banquet. But I am badly wounded across my chest and internally. My energy is slowly being taken away, and the healers suspect I have less than a week to live."

Tears well in my ears and spill down my cheeks. I cannot believe what I am hearing. My father can't be dying – he's the King of Jupiter. The bravest warrior that ever lived. Nothing can harm him. He takes my hands and smiles weakly, brushing some of the tears away.

"No," I say stubbornly as I shake my head. "No, you can't be dying. It's not true."

"Mako-chan," he lifts my chin to look into my eyes. "It is true."

"NO!" I cry, throwing myself into his arms. "No, father, no!" I sob into his chest, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"Makoto, you'll ruin your dress."

"I don't care!" I growl fiercely. "Surely someone can heal you? What about your healers?"

"They've tried everything they can, but it is not enough."

"Then what about Serenity? Her Silver Crystal will surely be able to save you!" I jump to my feet. "I'll send word to her right away, that's what I'll do. And she'll make you better, I just know she will. Serenity always makes things better."

My father just stares at me with sad eyes. "It's no use Makoto. Nothing will work."

"Of course it will," I say quickly, giving a sort of crazy half-laugh. "There's always something. We just need -"

"Makoto!" my father shouts. I instantly stop pacing and face him. "Please, child. You'll make yourself sick."

I feel the tears running down my cheeks like the pelting rain outside. But I don't care. Nothing seems to make sense. No matter how hard I try, I can't quite come to terms with the fact that my father is dying. There must be some sort of mistake. My father is not the type to just give up –there must be something - anything - that can heal him.

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about, father!" I scold him, almost pleading.

He takes my hands in his and gives them a gentle squeeze. "Mako-chan," he says calmly – too calmly if you ask me. "Serenity needs all the power that the Silver Crystal can hold if she is to defeat this darkness that haunts our universe. She cannot waste it on healing me. I am not that important."

"You're important to me, father," I say in a small voice, refusing to meet his eyes. I feel like a child again, which frightens me. I don't like feeling weak and vulnerable.

"I know, sweetheart. But you are important too. That is why I have declared for you to be married. If you are to succeed me, then you need to have a husband."

I frown and shake my head. "But father," I plea, "I don't want to be married. I have too much responsibility – to the Moon Princess, to my Senshi. I simply do not have the time to be a loving housewife!"

"You also have a duty to Jupiter as the Princess, Makoto. When I am gone, I need to know that Jupiter will be governed justly and fairly. And you are my only heir."

I nod. "I know that. Just... marriage? So soon? How am I supposed to fall in love in a week?"

"What does love have to do with anything?"

I freeze, giving him a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"Marriage has nothing to do with love, Makoto. A marriage between a Princess and her husband is purely strategic. It is to do with political gain. Not love."

His words leave me taken aback. Marriage without love? It almost doesn't seem to be in the right context. How can I marry someone I don't love? I would be lying – to myself, to my husband. It doesn't seem right. I tell him of my thoughts and he just shakes his head.

"What are you so worried about? I'm sure there are many young men dying to have this opportunity. You will have no difficulty finding a husband before the week is out."

"But –"

"That is enough!" my father scolds me, frowning for the first time. I sense that I have gone too far. "You will find a husband by this week. My word is final. You may leave now."

I stand in a huff and storm out of the room and into the courtyard. Everything seems so unfair. He's the King, why can't he just change the marriage law? It surely can't be that difficult. I don't want to get married. Well, not now. I'm only seventeen. And not to someone that I don't love. I couldn't do that. As I sit down on a bench, I sigh and rest my head in my hands. If only Minako was here with me. She would know what to do.

It is still raining, and I am grateful. The rain seems to drown my anger and sadness. My hair sticks to my face and neck and I suddenly wish that I had my blue hair tie to tie it back.

"Mako?"

I turn my head and smile as I see Shinozaki standing opposite in the pouring rain. The relief must be evident on my face, for he laughs and embraces me, before sitting beside me.

"So, how does it feel to be home?"

I chew on my lip. "It doesn't really feel like home. Not really. Everything seems different all of a sudden. The only thing that is familiar is the rain." I sigh and lean into his shoulder. "And you, of course."

Shino puts his arm around my shoulder and rubs my arm gently. "Don't worry, everything will get better," he assures me. I can't help but burst out in laughter.

"Are you kidding me? I have to choose a husband by this week's end! I couldn't think of anything worse!"

"True," Shino laughs. "I can just picture all the types of suitors you'll get."

I groan and roll my eyes. "I don't even want to think about it. Why do I have to get married anyway?"

"I guess it's part of being a Princess."

"Well, I hate being a Princess," I pout stubbornly. "All these rules and laws and stupid outfits. Why couldn't I have been born a commoner? They seem to have all the fun!"

Shino fixes me with a reproachful look. "Don't be ungrateful, Mako. You have many things that other girls your age would die for."

"I know, I'm sorry. It just irritates me sometimes, that's all. I can't fall in love in a week. And yet I still have to marry. It's not fair!" I rise, my anger returning. I begin pacing again. "How can I marry someone I don't love? I can't do it! I won't do it! Oh, why does my father have to leave me all alone!" It's then that I break down on the pavement and cry. Shino puts his hands on my shoulders firmly and kneels in front of me.

"Mako?" he whispers in concern. "Are you okay?"

"He's dying, Shino. He's... dying..." I sob brokenly. He pulls me into his chest and I weep into his shirt. Shino just rubs my back gently and rests his chin on my head, mumbling soothing little nothings in my ear. I am so lucky I have Shino. He's my best friend and he's always there for me when I need him. I don't know what I would do without him. And we sit like that for what feels like hours, until I have cried a year's worth of tears.

I pull away from him and wipe my nose with the back of my palm. I instantly feel embarrassed; I've never cried in front of Shino before. Ashamed, I turn my face away from him.

"Hey," says Shino gently, resting his hand on my shoulder and squeezing it gently. "It's okay, you can cry in front of me. I don't blame you."

"Thanks," I say as I sniff loudly and give him a weak smile. He takes my hand and helps me up. We both sit back down on the bench, but Shino doesn't release my hand. I don't complain – I enjoy his company.

"So, you never told me what the moon is like."

I grin at him and proceed to overload him with detailed descriptions of the Moon Palace. He laughs as I tell him about Princess Serenity and seems genuinely glad that I have made some friends. When I tell him about Uranus, he gives me a congratulatory smirk.

"Never mess with my Makoto," he laughs. I nod in agreement and the two of us erupt into fits of laughter. I am starting to feel a lot better. Shino has that affect on me; he can turn any situation into a positive one.

Then, suddenly, the atmosphere between us changes. He keeps a firm grip on my hand and stares deeply into my eyes. Something tells me I should be wary but I ignore it.

"Mako," Shino whispers quietly, taking both of my hands. I cannot look away from his dark eyes. "I want to help you."

I cock my head to the side. "Help me with what?" I ask, a little confused.

"There are going to be all kinds of young men competing for your hand this week," he says.

"Yeah," I scoff, "because of all the perks that come with marrying the Princess."

Shino shakes his head. "Don't insult yourself, Makoto. There are many men who would do anything to marry you. You are strong, and brave, and kind, and wise." His hand reaches up to brush away some of my hair from my face. I realise that it has finally stopped raining. "Not to mention how beautiful you are."

I roll my eyes and smirk at him. "You don't have to give me compliments, Shino. I don't need them."

"I'm not giving them because you need them. I'm complimenting you because I want to."

"Oh."

It is then I notice something is not quite right. Shino is in extremely close proximity to me, I can see the small band of brown freckles that decorate the bridge of his nose. And every drop of water that clings to his long eyelashes. And he never takes his eyes off mine. I don't quite understand why he is so close. I'm not deaf. I can hear every word he says.

"Mako, we've been friends for a long time."

"Too long," I joke, punching him playfully in the arm. Still, his serious expression never falters. It is slightly unnerving.

"And, after knowing you all this time, the last thing I want to see is you marrying someone who doesn't appreciate you like I do."

"That's kind of inevitable, Shino," I remark.

"No, it's not!" he insists. "Makoto Kino, I've loved you my entire life and the only person I want to see you marry is me!"

Without any warning and before I can even comprehend what he is saying, he lurches forward and kisses me. I am so surprised, that I don't push him away. I simply sit there like a statue, while his lips move against mine – trying to force some sort of response. When he realises that I'm not responding, he pulls away and cups my face. Eventually, I come to my senses and push him away from me.

"Shinozaki!" I cry. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you that I am the only one for you," he says as he leans forward again.

This time, I am prepared, and slap him across the face. He gasps and clutches his cheek, while I stand up and glare at him.

"You ought to show a little more respect for a lady," I spit at him. "I don't care how much you claim you love me, you do not kiss a woman unwillingly. I expected more from you, Shinozaki!"

Shino rises angrily and glares at me. In my shoes we are the same height. "Well, I expected a little more consideration from you, Makoto. I thought you cared about me!"

"I do care about you, Shino. You're my best friend."

His dark eyes well up with tears as his expression turns from one of anger to one of betrayal. "I see. But you don't love me. You don't want to marry me."

I instantly feel a little guilty and try to make my voice come out as gentle as possible. "I don't want to marry anyone, Shino. I told you that. I have a duty to the Moon Princess and to my Senshi. I must defeat this evil that threatens to destroy the peace of the Moon Kingdom. That comes first."

Shino turns his head away and I put a hand on his forearm.

"I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship," I say with a smile.

Shino shrugs me off and walks away. "I'm sorry I stepped out of line, Princess. It won't happen again."

"Wait! Shino!" I call after him, but he rounds the corner and disappears. It begins to rain again but I don't care. Why do I feel like I just lost my best friend?

* * *

**So what do you think? Poor Shino... although I kind of felt exactly how Mako did when I was writing this (not the arranged marriage part but the rejection of a friend) and it made me feel a little sad and uncomfortable and I guess that was my inspiration for this chapter. Please read and review :) xx**


	10. Sacrifice

**Hello there :) It's been a while since I last updated. Just been busy settling into uni and trying to finish one of my other stories... emphasis on trying because I haven't succeeded. But please enjoy this chapter! xx**

* * *

**Sacrifice**

I wake the next day and am immediately dressed and taken to my father, who sits next to me in his throne. I am supposed to listen to hopeful suitors and try and pick a husband – this is something I blatantly refuse. I try to reason with my father that this idea is absurd but he ignores my protests. So, instead, I am put through the worst torture imaginable. The first suitor is a young man in his early twenties. He is fairly attractive, with black curly hair that falls into his ice blue eyes and light brown skin. But as soon as he speaks, I instantly refuse. He talks about me as though I am some sort of grand prize to be one. It irritates me. I am human being. My affection cannot be won because of good looks and wealth. I cross my arms and sick further into my seat as he continues his speech about how wonderful he is. When he is done, I curtly refuse and my father kindly, but reluctantly, dismisses him. He then turns to me and frowns.

"What was that, Mako-chan?"

I blow some of my hair out of my face with a huff and glare at him. "He was a complete idiot. The way he talked about himself, I think he would love himself more than me!"

My father sighs deeply and orders Asami to let the next suitor in. As I expected he is exactly like the first. I refuse him straight away. This continues for about three hours until I have finally had enough. As another suitor enters, stand up and scream at him.

"No! I am _not_ going to marry you! Get out now!"

The poor man is so stunned that he simply stands there with his mouth gaping open.

"What are you standing there for? I said _leave!_" I storm up to him and shove him roughly in the chest. My father scolds me, but the man gets the hint and scampers from the room before I have the opportunity to shove him again.

"Makoto! Explain yourself immediately!" my father bellows at me.

I turn and glare at him. "I told you, father," I spit venomously. "I _don't _want to get married!"

"You don't have a choice! It's for the good of Jupiter!"

I shake my head stubbornly and clench my fists into balls. Never have I felt so angry before and it's frightening... and exhilarating.

"No, it's not! If it was for the good of Jupiter, then I would be back on the Moon training with the other Senshi to help destroy this evil that haunts our universe. Instead, I am being held captive here like a prisoner. You don't care what I want or what this universe needs. You're just being selfish!"

At my words, my father rises and storms over to me. He towers over me and puts his hands threatening on his hips. His green eyes bore into mine – reading my soul. I am utterly terrified. He has never hurt me before, but perhaps I have crossed the line. I've seen him hurl grown men across a hundred yards without even breaking a sweat. A young, seventeen year old girl who be easy work. But I stand my ground and glare straight back at him.

"I'm being selfish?" he roared. His voice is as loud as thunder and just as dangerous. "You are the one being selfish, Makoto! In case you have forgotten, I am dying! You are my only daughter and it is your duty to find a husband so that you can become Queen!"

Tears of frustration leak out of my eyes and I choke them back bitterly. "No, father. My duty is to the Moon Kingdom and this universe. I will not get married. If renouncing the crown means that I can go back to the Moon, then so be it!"

"Makoto!" My father grabs a hold of my wrist and yanks me forward so that our faces are inches from his. "I forbid you from renouncing the crown. It is your birthright. Who else can I trust to govern Jupiter properly if n not my own daughter?"

I pull my wrist from his grip. "The solution is simple, father," I say quietly, letting my words sink in. "Either you change the marriage law or I renounce the crown. It's your decision."

I turn on my heal and storm out of the room. I feel so conflicted and unsure about what I should do. I wish I could talk to Minako. She would know what to do. Instead, I result to finding the only person who I trust. Shinozaki.

I pull my cloak around my shoulders and head out into the storm towards his house. The rain is refreshing and cools my temper. I instantly feel guilty about what I said to my father. If it is his dying wish that I marry and become Queen, who am I to deny him? I sigh and kick at the loose pebbles on the pavement. It does nothing to ease my frustration as I make my way towards Shino's village.

He lives not too far from the Palace, in a relatively well-off family, though nothing my father would ever see as 'worthy of a princess'. I met Shinozaki when I was five years old. It was after my mother had died and my father was holding a dinner party with some of the members of the Royal Court. Even though I was young, I was still the princess, and my father had forced me to wear a dress – something I despised deeply. In an act of rebellion, I ran away. I kept running until the storm had finally died out and that was when I met Shino. I sat down on the side of the street and he walked passed me and splashed me with water. So, I turned on him and it escalated into a mud fight that didn't end until each of us were rolling around with laughter, covered head to toe in mud. Since that moment, we have been as thick as thieves. But after our falling out, I am nervous about seeing him. I shouldn't be, should I? Shino knows me well enough to know that I would never want to get married. Still, I can't help the butterflies that stir in my stomach as I approach his door. With a deep, shaky breath, I rap my knuckled three times on the wooden door.

Shino opens the door and takes one look at me before slamming it in my face. Anger boils within me. He might be angry with me, but he has no right to slam the door in my face! I _am_ the Princess of Jupiter, after all! This time, I don't knock. Instead, I swing open the door and storm into Shino's house.

"Shinozaki!" I scream, unbuttoning my cloak and hanging it up on the hanger in the hallway. Shino appears in the hallway, looking furious.

"How dare you enter without an invitation!" he bellows at me, striding forward glaring at me. I don't back down and fold my arms across my chest.

"How dare you slam the door in my face!" I shout back. "You have no right!"

"No right!" His hands clench into fists by his side, threatening – but I know he would never lay a finger on me. He knows I can beat him any day. "_You're_ in _my_ house!"

"And in case you've forgotten, I am the Princess! You ought to show more respect!"

At this, Shino backs away, his face stony. "I'm sorry, your Highness," he mutters bitterly, bowing his head. "Please forgive me."

I roll my eyes at him. "Don't be an idiot! Since when have you ever called me, 'your Highness'?"

His mouth opens in protest. "But you just – "

I hit him playfully on the arm. "Ha! Gotcha!"

He tries to hide his smirk but I notice it. He might not want to talk to me, but I can always make him laugh.

"I hate it when you do that," he mumbles. "You make me feel so guilty."

"I know!" I grin at him but he doesn't return it. Instead, he simply turns his back on me and heads into his living room. I follow him.

"Come on, Shino-chan!" I say playfully. "You can't ignore me forever!"

He looks back at me over his shoulder and I see the hurt and humiliation in his deep brown eyes. "You hurt my pride, Mako-chan. I have to regain my dignity."

I am rendered speechless as he sits down on the lounge and rests his head in his hands. It pains me to see him this way and I wish more than anything that I could make it better. But I can't give him what he wants. It wouldn't be fair on either of us. So, instead, I sit next to him and rest my hand on his knee. Neither of us speak, which I am grateful for. Words have never been my specialty. That's Ami's field of expertise.

After a few minutes of silence, I swallow my pride.

"I'm sorry, Shino-chan." He looks up at me blankly so I continue. "I'm sorry about what happened. I truly am. You have no idea how much it aches to see you so sad."

At this he gives a small smile. "I'll get over it, Mako-chan."

"I wish there was something I could do."

Shino takes my hands and stares earnestly into my eyes. It makes me squirm uncomfortably. "There _is_, Mako-chan. You could marry me; be my wife! We'd be so happy together. You would fulfil your father's wish of becoming Queen and I would fulfil mine of waking up beside you every day."

"Shino…" I warn, trying to pull my hands from his grasp but he doesn't relent.

"Can't you see? This way, everyone gets what they want."

I frown and manage to free my hands. "What about what I want, Shino-chan? What about what's best for the Silver Alliance? And this universe, in fact?"

"Er…"

"It is my duty to protect the Princess of the Moon, and with that responsibility comes sacrifice. I cannot – will not – sit idle here on Jupiter while there is something dangerous haunting our universe! It would be selfish, Shinozaki!"

He sighs and looks down at the ground.

"Look, I know I can't give you what you want. But you're my best friend, Shino-chan, and I trust you more than any person in this universe."

"I know."

I put my finger under his chin and turn his head to look at me. "Which is why I must ask what I am about to ask you. I love Jupiter – it is my home and I don't want to see it go to ruin. My father will soon… die…" I pause a little to force back the tears that have started to form. "I am his only heir, and yet I must abdicate while I serve the Princess. But, Jupiter needs someone fair and just to rule while I am gone. And there is only one person I trust enough…"

Shino's eyes widen as he understands the heaviness of my words.

"Shinozaki, it is my wish that you will take my place when my father passes, until I return from my duty. I know you will not let any harm come to our magnificent planet, no matter your feelings towards me."

"Mako-chan… I couldn't possibly…"

"Yes you could! And you will! If I cannot govern Jupiter, than you are the only other person who can. You love Jupiter as much as I do. You will make sure she remains strong."

I pause, letting my words sink in. Shino looks away for a moment to contemplate what I have just asked him.

"What about you?" he asks. "You _are_ the Princess, Makoto. I can't take that from you, not legally anyway. I'm not of Royal blood or next in line."

"It can become legal if my father puts it in his will," I assure him firmly.

"I doubt he will do that. Be reasonable, Mako-chan."

"It is either that, or Jupiter has no ruler. That is my ultimatum. My father cannot refuse." When Shino still looks hesitant, I grasp his hands firmly. "Please, Shino. Do this. If not for me, do it for Jupiter."

He sighs deeply and his face turns serious. "You have my word, Makoto Kino. I will serve Jupiter as you would until you return."

"Thank you, Shino-chan!" I cry and fling my arms around his neck in a tight embrace. His arms curl around my waist and for a moment, everything seems to make sense. Being in his arms just feels so… right. Emotions overwhelm me and before I know what I'm doing, I crash my lips against his. His lips are soft and warm and reawaken those butterflies in my stomach. But, as quickly as it happened, Shino pulls away and I am left feeling empty.

"Does this mean you're leaving?" he says, brushing some hair away from my face.

I nod sadly. "Tomorrow morning, if I can manage it."

"So this is goodbye?"

Tears well in his eyes and his bottom lip trembles. I am too overwhelmed with emotion to speak so I simply nod my head again. He cups my face, his thumb caressing my cheek tenderly.

"I love you, Mako-chan," he says softly. "Just remember that, when you're off saving the universe."

I smile, tears now falling freely down my cheeks. It is amazing how a few days ago, I would have rather died that cry in front of anyone – yet here I am almost sobbing.

"I will," I promise him.

He inches closer to me and brushes his lips softly against my own. I cannot take it anymore and go to leave, knowing that if I don't leave now, I never will. As I head back out into the storm; Shino's lips still lingering on my own; I realise that I really did love him all along. But, even more heartbreaking, that he knew it too. And yet, there is still nothing either of us can do about it. My father always told me that 'with great power, comes great responsibility and with great responsibility comes great sacrifice'. Only now, do I truly understand his words.

* * *

**So, I never really wanted Mako-chan to have a love interest, because I see her as such a strong female character that she just doesn't need one to be awesome! But Shinozaki is different... childhood friend/lover? Basically... except it never works out between them. Also, I wanted Mako-chan to abdicate the throne because she needs to be back with the other Senshi :) Please read and review! xx**


	11. Decisions, Decisions

**Hi all! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I know it's inexcusable but I've been working on other fanfics and some original work as well. Nonetheless, please enjoy this chapter! xx**

* * *

**Decisions, Decisions**

After much arguing, my father finally heard me out and agreed that appointing Shinozaki as temporary ruler of Jupiter until I returned was the smartest option. He granted me my leave back to the Moon and it killed me to leave him. The past few days had certainly taken their toll on him: his skin had turned a sickly grey and he looked weak and fragile. Before I left, my father had announced his decree of who the new heir to the throne was. Though the people were shocked that I was not the heir, after he explained my decision, they seemed pleased with Shinozaki as the next choice.

Saying 'goodbye' to my father was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I sat on the edge of his bed, holding tight to his hand. Tears rolled freely down my cheeks. We didn't say anything for a long time. I couldn't think of anything to say. My mouth went dry and I wet my lips with my tongue. My father squeezes my hand tightly and smiles at me with his emerald eyes; the eyes I inherited from him.

"Makoto," he says fondly, reaching up and stroking my cheek gently.

"Father." My voice is thick from my tears and I give a loud sniff. "I'm sorry I'm leaving you."

He shakes his head slowly. "No, don't be sorry. You are doing the right thing. I am proud of you, Mako-chan."

"But I'm leaving you. I'm not Queen like you wanted. How could you be proud of me?"

"You may have defied me, but you were willing to sacrifice everything in order to do your duty and protect those you love. I couldn't be prouder of you, Mako-chan. I am the luckiest father alive."

I am sobbing hysterically now as I lean down and rest my forehead against his. He hasn't told me he was proud of me before. As we stay there, I wish that I could pause time and remain like that forever. It pains me to know that this will be the last time I see him. He will be gone when I next return to Jupiter.

"What about you? Will you be alright?" I ask him in a high-pitched whisper.

"Of course. Asami will take good care of me until it is my time. And I will join your mother knowing that my daughter is happy. That is all I could ask for."

"I'm going to miss you," I admit.

"I know," he said, kissing my forehead gently. "I will miss you too. But I will finally be reunited with my beloved Hana again, so it's not all bad."

The way my father said my mother's name – his eyes glazing over and the corners of his lips curving into a smile – made my heart flutter and my eyes fill with tears again. Even though his departure is sudden, I know that he is looking forward to being with my mother again. Her untimely death so early in her life severely broke my father's resolve and even though he tries to remain strong, I know he misses her deeply.

"You look just like her, you know," he said softly. "And you make me so proud, Makoto. I couldn't have asked for a greater blessing in life than for the heavens to give you to me. You are my very precious daughter."

I break down into sobs and cling to him. He feels so weak and fragile and I just want to stay like this forever and never let him go. He strokes my hair gently, like he used to do when I was a little girl.

After a while, we pull apart and I kiss my father's cheek for the last time. Then, I gather my courage and leave the room, without so much as a glance behind me. I know that if I turn back, I will never leave. Asami informs me that my ship back to the Moon is ready, and so I pack my things and board the ship. As I stand on the steps, I glance back to see my beautiful planet. As always, it is raining heavily and a fork of lightning tears through the grey sky, as though the thunder is wishing me farewell. I grow sad as I think about all the people I am leaving behind to resume my duty – my father, Shinozaki... even Asami. But I know that one day I will return to rule Jupiter as my father before me. With hope in my heart, I retreat onto the ship and retire to my chamber, where I instantly fall asleep.

I awake just as the ship is landing on the Moon and am harassed by a distressed guard to get properly dressed. I quickly change out of my nightdress and into some everyday clothes and exit the ship. As soon as my feet touch the ground, I am greeted by Luna and Artemis. Luna smiles at me warmly and embraces me.

"Welcome back, Princess Makoto," she says cheerfully.

"It's good to be back, Luna," I say honestly.

"Mako-chan!"

I turn my head and can't keep the grin off my face. I recognise that voice anywhere. Sure enough, I see three figures hurrying towards me and I rush out to meet them. As I reach them, I curtain of blonde hair hits me in the face as Minako hugs me fiercely. I return the hug just as tightly and beam around at the euphoric faces of Ami and Rei. They join in the embrace and we stay like that for a few moments.

"We missed you so much, Mako-chan!" Rei cries.

"It's so good to see you again," says Ami.

"I'm so glad you're back. Uranus has been torturing us while you've been away!" Mina groans dramatically and I laugh.

"I'm sure she has," I chuckle. Mina slips her arm through my right arm, Rei through my left and Ami through Rei's left arm, and the four of us head up to the palace. Nothing has changed since I was away – the gardens are still beautifully kept and the weather is exquisite. The palace shines up ahead like a white beacon of hope and for once, I am actually glad to be here.

"How was Jupiter?" Ami asks.

I hesitate for a moment. "Uh, it was great."

No one but Minako seems to notice my hesitation.

"I bet it was good to see you father again," Rei says. "How was his trip to Earth?"

Again, I hesitate. I am not sure if I should tell them now or wait until I have spoken to the Queen. So I dodge the question and simply answer, "It was pleasant."

Mina frowns at me. "What's wrong, Mako? You seem a little off."

"I'm fine," I shrug her off brusquely. "I just need to speak to the Queen as soon as possible."

"Why?" Rei asks, raising her thin, dark eyebrows. "You only just got back."

"You should relax," Ami advises gently.

"No. I can relax later."

They all hesitate at my forcefulness but I don't care at this point. My one priority is to speak to the Queen. She needs to know what happened to my father. She needs to know about the strange, dark force that lurks in our universe. I pull my arms from Mina and Rei's grip and sprint towards the Palace.

"Wait! Makoto!" they call out to me, but I ignore them.

I vaguely hear Rei ask Mina what is wrong with me but I am too far away to hear her reply. I instantly find Artemis waiting outside Queen Serenity's office and he regards me with surprise.

"Princess Makoto. What are you doing here?" He bows before me respectfully.

"I need to speak to Queen Serenity immediately!" I demand.

His eyes widen in shock. "I'm afraid the Queen in is counsel with her advisers. But I'm sure she will see you once she is done."

I shake my head stubbornly. "This can't I wait!" I insist and push my way past him and go to open the door.

"Wait, Princess!" he cries.

I swing open the door loudly and see Queen Serenity surrounded by four men and women at a round table. She looks up at me in surprise, and purses her pale lips a little.

"Princess Makoto?"

I bow before her. "Your Majesty."

Artemis shuffles in behind me, looking outraged. "Queen Serenity, I'm so sorry. I told Princess Makoto to wait until you were finished."

The beautiful Queen simply smiles at Artemis and nods her head. "It is quite alright, Artemis. I wanted to talk to the Princess of Jupiter myself once she had returned."

With a squeak of protest, Artemis stares incredulously at the Queen. She never breaks her smile and nods her head again.

"It is quite alright, Artemis," she said kindly. "You may leave us."

"Of course," he said, bowing again before leaving and shutting the door behind him. I glance at Queen Serenity in confusion. I admit that what I did was rash, but it was a spur of the moment thing; I didn't expect to be allowed to sit in during the Queen's Counsel. Not even Serenity was allowed that privilege.

"Take a seat, Makoto," the Queen says gently, gesturing to an empty seat beside a tall, dark haired woman. "These are my councilmen. Councilmen, I'd like to introduce Princess Makoto of Jupiter."

I smile around at the unfamiliar faces of the council. But before I have a chance to inquire of their names, Queen Serenity draws my attention back to her.

"So, Makoto, I trust your trip home was pleasurable?"

"It was," I say, nodding my head politely.

"That's good to hear. I hope you don't mind if I skip the small talk, but I have some things to ask of you."

"Oh?"

"Did your father mention anything about his trip to Earth?" Queen Serenity continues.

I nod enthusiastically. This is my chance to tell her about my father, and the evil that haunts the universe. This is my chance to help save the world!

"Yes, he did. Actually, there's something you should – "

"And how did he find the Earth people?" she interrupts me. I pout a little but try not to show my annoyance. "Did they have a system of government? Were they amiable people?"

"Well, yes, I believe they were, your Majesty. From what my father told me, the King and Queen are very agreeable and their son even more so."

The Queen smiles radiantly and claps her pale hands together on the table. "Excellent. If Jupiter approves then I guess we have only one course of action. Earth will join the Silver Alliance!"

All around me, the councilmen begin to clap and cheer at the Queen's announcement, but I don't join in the celebration. I frown at the Queen.

"Your Majesty," I begin tentatively. "Before you make this announcement, there's something you should know about my father's trip to Earth."

She raises her eyebrows at me and her lips form a thin line. "What is it, Makoto?"

"Well, when my father was leaving Earth, his ship was... attacked."

She gasps and puts a delicate hand over her mouth. Her fair eyebrows rise into her hairline. "Attacked? By the Earth people?"

I shake my head. "No, by some other, external force. My father was injured quite badly and seems to be cursed. He's... well," I pause to take a shaky breath. Everyone's eyes are trained on me, and I feel a little uncomfortable under all the serious expressions. "He's dying. I expect he only has a few more days to live."

Tears begin to well in Queen Serenity's eyes and she wipes them away delicately with her finger. "Oh, Makoto. I'm so sorry. That is so _awful!_ Of all my allies, I never thought Jupiter would be the first to fall."

I swallow uncomfortably. Thinking about my father; lying on his deathbed back home, makes me feel utterly depressed.

"Nevertheless," the Queen continues after a moment's hesitation, "We shall throw a ball to honour the joining of the Moon Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom. It shall be glorious. All royalty shall attend in celebration. We can toast to your father at the ball."

She smiles at me, but I don't return it. I can't understand what I am hearing. Did she not understand what I said? My father was attacked by an unknown, evil force, and she wants to throw a ball? It is outrageous! It takes all my strength not to explode and start shouting at my Queen. She notices my change in behaviour, because she scrutinises me carefully.

"Is everything alright?" she asks me.

"I just question your priorities, your Majesty," I say slowly, not wishing to offend her. "Is it truly wise to throw a ball when my father is about to die?"

Queen Serenity reaches over and pats my shoulder comfortingly. "Oh, Makoto, of course! You're worried that we won't pay our proper respects to your father's passing. But you needn't worry. We'll so him proper courtesy during the ball. A toast will do just nicely."

"But – " I begin heatedly, but she silences me with a cold glare.

"Thank you, Makoto. You may leave us now. We have business to attend to."

I bow respectfully and curtly exit the room, gritting my teeth in frustration. What was with these Moon people? Didn't they understand the seriousness of the force we are facing? I storm down to my chamber and swing open my door forcefully. I look up and see Minako, Rei and Ami sitting on my bed expectantly, though they look a little shocked by my attitude.

"Mako-chan, what's wrong with you?" asks Mina in concern.

"We thought you might like some help unpacking," Ami pipes up.

"Thanks Ami," I say as nicely as I can manage, with my given mood. "But I don't have much to unpack anyway."

Rei frowns and crosses her arms across her chest. "Spill, Mako-chan! There's something going on that you're not telling us!"

"You can trust us, Mako-chan," Mina insists.

"We're your friends," Ami smiles at me sweetly. I look between the girl's faces and sigh before joining them on my bed. I tell them everything about my trip to Jupiter. About my father's fatal injury, about the strange negative force, even my abdication of my crown in order to serve Princess Serenity. Once I finish, I glance around at their shocked faces.

"Oh, Mako-chan..." Mina says softly, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

I shrug and give her a small smile. "Not really. But I can't do anything about it, so there's no point me feeling sad."

"Can't Queen Serenity heal your father?" Ami asks.

"Yeah?" cries Rei excitedly. "I'm sure she could just use the Imperium Silver Crystal to cure him!"

I shake my head sadly and give a deep sigh. "I already suggested that, but my father refused. He said that the Queen needs to save all the Imperium Silver Crystal's power for fighting this evil."

Ami buries her head in her little computer and chews her lip in thought. The three of us watch her curiously as her eyebrows furrow and her eyes narrow.

"I can't find anything about this 'evil force'," she says, sounding a little disappointed. "Did your father know anything about them?"

Again, I shake my. "No. If he did, he would have told me."

Rei groaned. "Great! We have some strange dark force in our universe but we don't know what it is or how to fight it!" She slumped down onto the floor and rested her head against the bed.

"That's not the worst of it," I say gravely. "Queen Serenity is refusing to look into the matter." When the three of them gasp in surprise, I continue, "She is holding a ball instead to honour the Earth people joining the Silver Alliance."

Minako's face lights up and she claps her hands together, gleefully. "Ooh! A ball! I just _love_ balls!" she cries exuberantly.

"Minako-chan..." Rei fixes her a glare. "This is no time to be fantasising about parties. We have a situation here!"

With a slight pout, Mina crosses her arms and slouches back on the bed, looking a little put out. "So, what are we going to do?" Rei asks.

They all turn to look at me and my eyes widen frantically. "What are you all looking at me for?" I ask.

"You're our leader, Mako-chan," Ami says confidently.

"Yeah! Tell us what we should do!" Rei implores.

I think for a moment. If we decide to investigate, we would be going behind the Queen's back. It could cost us our Guardianship of the Princess. But if we don't act, then the Silver Millennium could be in serious danger.

"Alright," I say finally, leaning closer. "We need to find out what this thing is. I know we can't ask Pluto to help – there's too much taboo with getting her involved – but maybe we could get Uranus and Neptune to look into it."

Mina makes a face. "I know we don't get along with Uranus, but we are all Senshi and we should learn to work together. Besides, they're Outer Senshi, they might know what is going on outside of the Moon better than we do."

Rei, Ami and Minako beam at me proudly and nod their heads enthusiastically. "Right!" they chorus. I can't help but grin. Perhaps the four of us could really save the world!

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :) :) xx**


End file.
